The Beauty and the Dragon
by Ai Biam
Summary: AU. Un castillo encantado. Una aldea misteriosa. Una maldición. Salamander, el dragón de fuego —"Si tanto te importa, entonces ocupa su lugar. Sé mi prisionera". Y en medio de todo, estaba Lucy —"De acuerdo, lo seré". Lucy's POV, NaLu.
1. La Bella

**Mi segundo fic de Fairy Tail, después de haber estado cinco años sin escribir nada. ¿Funcionará? Eso espero.**

**Bueno, antes de empezar a leer, aviso que Lucy y su padre se llevan bien y se quieren. Intentaré que todos los personajes de Fairy Tail aparezcan, pero la pareja principal y creo que la única del fic es el NaLu. No creo que pueda poner muchas más parejas, pero lo intentaré.**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. La Bella y la Bestia tampoco es mía, ninguna de las versiones del cuento, incluida la de Disney. Yo solo escribo esto por amor al arte y porque quiero.**

* * *

_"**Y**o creo en las hadas. Yo creo, sí creo"_

**.01. **

**_— _L_a Bella —_**

* * *

—"**Y** esa es la razón de porqué los peces no pueden vivir fuera del agua. Fin" –termino de contar a la vez que cierro el pequeño libro de entre mis manos. Dejo escapar un suspiro y levanto la vista, encontrándome con todos aquellos alegres e inocentes ojos que siempre conseguían sacarme una sonrisa incluso en los momentos más oscuros.

Puedo ver las caras de los quince niños a los que imparto clases de lengua con distintas expresiones. Algunos están alegres por haber oído el final del cuento, otros tienen una mezcla de tristeza y confusión.

—¿Y ya está? ¡No puede ser, es un final horrible! El pobre príncipe Phil se merecía uno mucho más feliz… -dice uno de los niños mientras cruza los brazos y me mira furioso. Sé que el cuento que les acabo de contar no ha sido el mejor de todos de tantos que habían para elegir, pero este todavía no lo había leído y me apetecía que escucharan un cuento con un final un poco distinto como otros que les suelo contar.

—¡Es verdad, no es justo! Yo quería que el príncipe se quedara con la princesa del castillo, ¡no es justo que la bruja le hiciera eso! –Dice una pequeña niña morena, levantándose del suelo y mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Me fijo en cómo uno de sus pequeños dientes de leche está a punto de caerse y sonrío abiertamente.

—Rachel, no todos los cuentos terminan con un final feliz. Además, si no os ha gustado, a lo mejor preferís imaginar en vuestras mentes un final distinto, en donde el príncipe vence al dragón y a la bruja malvada y se queda con la princesa.

—¡Eso es lo que debería de haber pasado! –Grita otro de los niños.

—No sirve de nada que nos lo imaginemos, ¡porque en el cuento ya sabemos que el príncipe Phil se convierte en un pez! –Vuelve a escrutar la niña llamada Rachel, señalándome con su pequeño dedo. Creo que a partir de ahora voy a dejar los cuentos con finales tristes para mí y mejor les leo lo que quieren escuchar.

Todas las tardes, después de terminar de dar clase de lengua, les leo cuentos a los niños de la aldea hasta la hora de la salida. En el colegio hay una pequeña biblioteca que, gracias a mis ruegos y a mis peticiones, no hace más que crecer y aumentar. Cada tres meses nos llegan desde la gran ciudad libros nuevos para leer. También el encargado de la librería de la aldea me deja de vez en cuando libros para el colegio, y así tengo más variedad para los pequeños.

Me levanto de mi silla de cuentacuentos y me acerco hacia las estanterías repletas de libros. Detrás de mí aún sigo oyendo las quejas de los niños sobre el último cuento, así que prefiero esta vez escoger un libro con un final feliz.

—¡Señorita, yo quiero un cuento sobre sapos! –Grita un niño aproximándose hacia mí y tirando del delantal de mi vestido.

—¿De sapos? Pero si ayer ya os leí uno de esos, Carl.

—¡Pero es que me encantan los sapos! ¡Venga, señorita, por favor!

—¡Señorita Lucy, yo quiero uno de indios y vaqueros!

—¡Yo quiero uno que de mucho miedo! ¡Y que haya sangre!

—¡El príncipe Phil no se merecía ese final!

Uno tras uno, aquellos quince niños distraían todas mis tardes y hacían que mi vida se iluminara y se balanceara un poco más. Cualquier persona en mi lugar se habría cansado de tanto alboroto y habría renunciado en cuanto pudiera, pero yo sin embargo no cambiaría esta vida por ninguna otra, nunca.

Pronto harán diez años desde que mi padre y yo llegamos a esta aldea. Hasta los ocho años, estuve viviendo en una enorme mansión en la gran ciudad. Formaba parte de la prestigiosa familia de mercaderes, los Heartfilia, y mi padre formaba parte de la élite de los ricos más ricos de la ciudad. Pero unos problemas hicieron que toda nuestra fortuna se esfumase delante de nuestras propias narices, como si de polvo se tratase.

Aún recuerdo las lágrimas de mi padre al vernos a los dos sin hogar y sin dinero. Todos los demás miembros de nuestra familia nos dieron la espalda y nadie nos ayudó. A mí el dinero no me importaba tanto como a mi padre, pero no podía soportar verlo en aquel estado tan lamentable y eso también me deprimía a mí.

Recorrimos un largo camino hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea rodeada por un profundo bosque. No sabíamos dónde estábamos, pero nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y nos ayudaron a instalarnos.

La mayoría de los aldeanos nos ayudaron a construir nuestra casa y más tarde mi padre pudo trabajar en la aldea para ir ganando un poco de dinero. Después de unos años, cuando yo ya había dejado de ser una niña, me preguntaron si quería ayudar a trabajar en la escuela de la aldea.

Era un colegio pequeño, con muy pocas salas para dar clase y casi sin personal. Lamentablemente en la aldea, la gente no presta mucha atención a los estudios y nadie tiene el suficiente nivel como para ayudar en la escuela, y en aquellos años la cosa estaba mucho peor que ahora. Yo también había dejado de estudiar desde que perdimos la fortuna de nuestra familia, pero gracias a todos los libros que salvé de la mansión Heartfilia, he podido ir creciendo poco a poco mientras estudiaba yo sola por mi cuenta.

Tenía libros de todo tipo. De ciencias, de matemáticas, de lengua y de algunos idiomas. También contaba con mi enorme colección de libros sobre historias fantásticas. Aquellos libros fueron mi piedra angular para no hundirme en la miseria como mi padre.

Todo el mundo en la aldea sabe que yo no podría vivir sin mis historias con príncipes fantásticos y bellas princesas prisioneras en lo alto de una torre custodiada por un dragón. De historias de hadas y de niños que no quieren crecer, de gatos que hablan y sonríen, indios y vaqueros que luchan entre ellos, feroces piratas a la búsqueda de un gran tesoro. Son mis maravillas más preciadas.

La mayor parte de mi tiempo lo paso leyendo y volviendo a leer las historias que ya me sé de memoria. Nunca me cansaría de leerlas, simplemente para mí son el mejor regalo que el mundo y el destino me podían haber dado.

Cuando empecé a trabajar como profesora novata, mi padre quiso volver a su oficio de mercader. A veces nos enterábamos de que en el puerto de la gran ciudad llegaba de vez en cuando un barco con mercancías, por lo que mi padre salía durante días para después volver cargado con algunas cosas.

Cada vez que se va, yo lo espero en lo alto de la colina que había detrás de nuestra casa, todas las mañanas, para ver si lo veo aparecer por entre el bosque, subido en su carromato tirado por nuestro viejo caballo negro y con mercancías para vender. No puedo evitar preocuparme cada vez que tiene que salir de viaje.

El bosque es peligroso. Incluso a nuestra pequeña aldea llegaban noticias sobre personas desaparecidas en él. Alfred, un anciano que vive con su esposa al lado de nuestra casa, me dijo que también habían desaparecido personas de nuestra aldea y que nunca más se había vuelto a saber nada de ellas. Se adentraban hacia los bosques para dirigirse a la ciudad, pero nadie los veía salir y tampoco regresar a la aldea. Yo nunca he visto una situación así en todos los años que llevo viviendo aquí. Y la verdad es que la idea de un bosque encantado me fascina.

Tal vez no debería, pero esas cosas me gustan, y mucho. Mi imaginación siempre va mucho más allá que la de los demás, y me imaginaba a enormes monstruos que vivían en el bosque y secuestraban a la gente que pasaba por allí. Me imaginaba un precioso lugar escondido en lo más profundo del bosque, un lugar donde vivían sirenas y hadas y donde la gente desaparecida se quedaba a vivir allí con ellas, maravillados por la hermosura del lugar y de aquellos seres míticos.

Sí, el bosque es un lugar curioso para explorar, pero lo último que me apetece es adentrarme en él, por mucho que me gusten los misterios. Si bien la idea de cosas fantásticas y maravillosas ocurriendo dentro de él me llamaba la atención, prefiero que no me pase nada malo. Ni a mí ni a mi padre, por eso cada vez que decide salir hacia la ciudad, me paso horas rogándole por que se quede aquí conmigo. Aunque da igual cuantas veces se lo suplique, él seguirá sin hacerme caso.

Por suerte, mi padre todavía no ha desaparecido. Siempre volvía a la aldea después de casi dos semanas de viaje, deprimido por haber conseguido poca mercancía, pero al fin y al cabo seguía sano y salvo.

Después de escuchar todas las opiniones de los niños, me decanto por un cuento. Decido descansar un poco de las historias de príncipes y princesas y leerles algo distinto, pero por supuesto, con un final feliz. No me apetece oír más quejas en lo que queda de tarde por culpa de mis malas elecciones.

—Venga, sentarse ya, todos –aviso mientras cojo un pequeño libro de la estantería más alta y me siento de nuevo en mi silla.

Veo como todos los niños me hacen caso y me miran con esas caritas llenas de intriga por saber qué les voy a leer. Sonrío para mis adentros y comienzo a relatarles el libro.

* * *

Llegó la hora de volver a casa. El crepúsculo del cielo inunda la aldea por completo, y oigo a lo lejos el sonido del viento y el aleteo de los pájaros.

Veo como los padres recogen a sus hijos en la entrada de la escuela. Ellos me dan las gracias por todo el trabajo que hago, por mi paciencia y mi dedicación, y los niños me dan un beso en la mejilla. Como siempre cuando es la hora de salir de clases, estoy esperando aquí fuera para ver si todos los niños volvían bien acompañados a su hogar y no les ocurría nada malo.

Normalmente en nuestra aldea nunca ocurre nada interesante ni muy peligroso, la mayoría de accidentes siempre son por culpa del tiempo atmosférico. A veces se ven bandidos almorzando en la taberna de la aldea, pero como por aquí nunca nos llegan carteles de "Se Busca", siempre nos enteramos demasiado tarde de que un ladrón había llegado a nuestro pueblo y se había sentido como en su propia casa. Es lo que tiene ser una aldea alejada de la ciudad, estamos poco informados de ese tipo de noticias. Al menos ningún bandido de esos nos ha hecho daño, por lo que tampoco le prestamos mucha atención a esos temas.

Aun así, las cartas y la correspondencia de cada aldeano sí que llegan bien. Sobre todo las cartas dirigidas a mí. Al fin y al cabo debían ser las primeras en ser entregadas, ya que eran proposiciones de matrimonio.

La verdad es que ya estoy acostumbrada, aunque a veces no puedo evitar sentirme extraña.

Cuando vivía en la mansión Heartfilia, aún era demasiado joven, demasiado baja y, bueno, no llegaba ni a los nueve años, así que sería muy raro y enfermizo que alguien me hubiera pedido matrimonio entonces. Pero al crecer, los hombres que antes estaban pendientes de la fortuna de mi padre también habían empezado a fijarse en mí y en mi crecimiento.

De vez en cuando vienen hasta la aldea para que yo los vea en persona y así de paso ellos aprovechaban para hablar con mi padre y pedirle mi mano. La mayoría de las veces son chicos guapos y fuertes, y con mucho, muchísimo dinero. Yo acepto gustosa dar una vuelta a caballo con ellos por la pradera o tomar algo en la taberna, solo por darles una oportunidad. Pero siempre, cada vez que me preguntan de nuevo si quería casarme con alguno de ellos, siempre les digo que no.

No me parece muy bien rechazar a una persona sin conocerla aunque sea un poco, pero una vez conocidos todos, lo último que me apetece es contraer matrimonio con alguno de ellos.

Por fin todos los niños se han ido, así que cierro la puerta de la escuela con llave y después me voy a la casa de la directora del colegio, la cuál vive al lado y por suerte no tengo que andar mucho. Le doy las llaves y le cuento cómo me ha ido la tarde con los pequeñajos.

—Son todos geniales. Pero hay veces que se hace imposible controlarlos a todos a la vez –digo mientras levanto la vista hacia el cielo y me doy cuenta de lo oscuro que está -. Será mejor que me marche, no quiero preocupar a mi padre.

—Sí, ya está anocheciendo. Por cierto, Lucy… ¿Cómo te fue el otro día con aquel chico que vino de la aldea de al lado…? –Pregunta ella acercándose un poco a mí y susurrando en voz baja. Me pregunto cómo sabrá ella todo eso. De mí no, por supuesto, nunca suelo hablar de esas cosas con los demás.

—Ah, pues bien. Lo rechacé.

—Vaya, ¿enserio? Es una pena. Era muy atractivo…

—Sí, bueno, no estaba mal. Pero no era… mi tipo –empiezo a sentirme incómoda con esta conversación. Espero un poco a que diga algo para marcharme lo antes posible.

—Comprendo. Bueno, Lucy, pues hasta mañana. Dale recuerdos a tu padre.

—Claro. Hasta mañana.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y me quedo un rato quieta, pensativa. No tengo nada en contra de mi jefa, pero no soporto que sea tan cotilla. Mejor que se preocupe ella de que su esposo se gaste todo el dinero en la taberna y me deje a mí tranquila con mis asuntos.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo a casa. Puedo ver como las gentes de la aldea van y vienen de un lado a otro. El panadero cerrando su tienda y dándole un beso a su esposa. La chica de la pastelería barriendo su entrada mientras habla con su vecina. Atisbo también la taberna a lo lejos, abarrotada de gente sin parar de gritar y escuchando una alegre música contagiosa.

Llego hasta mi hogar y lo miro de arriba abajo. No es una casa muy grande, y la verdad es que se cae a trozos. El techo está cubierto de paja y las ventanas están ralladas. Aunque fuera un poco desastre, no cambiaría mi casa por ninguna otra. La habíamos construido con la ayuda de los vecinos justo cuando llegamos a la aldea hace diez años, y entre todos conseguimos levantarla. Es nuestro hogar, y al menos para mí es perfecta.

Giro el pomo de la puerta y entro dentro. Justo delante de mí está mi padre, al cuál veo correr de un lado para otro sin parar de guardar cosas en unas maletas. No me escucha llegar, por lo que nada más girarse pega un grito y veo que hasta casi pierde el equilibro del susto.

—¡Lucy! ¡Hija, llama a la puerta antes, casi me da un ataque!

—Lo siento, papá… Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? –No sé ni para qué me molesto en preguntar. La verdad es que ya sé adónde va. Lo sé perfectamente.

—Me voy al puerto de la ciudad. Acabo de recibir noticias de que dentro de unos días llegará un barco cargado de mercancías, ¡y las necesito!

—Pero, papá…

Me callo de repente y pienso en que lo mejor es no decir nada. Estoy tan agotada de rogarle una y otra vez que se deje ese maldito oficio de mercader y de que se dedique a otra cosa, que ya paso de discutir con él sobre el tema.

Mi padre ya no es un jovenzuelo como antes. Lo cierto es que cada día está más viejo y las arrugas de su cara lo delatan. Aun así da igual lo que le digas, para él aún es un hombre joven, con la espalda perfecta y sin problemas respiratorios. Cosa no cierta, puesto que cada vez tiene más alergias y más problemas para moverse.

—Mañana por la mañana salgo. Lucy, hija, ayúdame con esto, por favor. ¡Y dónde demonios están mis calcetines favoritos!

La idea que yo tenía después de salir de la escuela y llegar a mi casa, era darme un buen baño calentito y cenar tranquilamente. Pero he tenido que estar casi toda la noche ayudando al estúpido de mi padre a guardar sus pertenencias. También arreglé el carromato y preparé a nuestro caballo negro. Era un animal ya viejo y había visto de todo, pero no tenía nombre. Los nombres de caballo no son lo mío, y como mi padre no le hace caso más que solamente cuando sale con él a la ciudad, pues no le importa que no tenga nombre.

Me acuesto pesadamente en la cama y suspiro, agotada. Acabo de terminar de ayudar a mi padre y casi no siento las piernas. Yo no sé ni para qué se lleva tantas cosas a la ciudad, si encima después tiene que venir el doble de cargado cuando vuelva con la mercancía. Pero en fin, es mi padre, no hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Llevo mis manos hacia mi cabeza y deshago la coleta, dejando caer mi cabello rubio por mi espalda y mis hombros. Veo reflejado en el espejo como unos ojos marrones me devuelven la mirada, cansada. Me quito el sucio vestido azul, las botas llenas de barro y me pongo mi camisón de dormir.

Apago la vela de mi cuarto y me acuesto por fin a dormir. Todavía oigo a mi padre sin parar de hacer cosas por el salón. Me pregunto cuándo piensa acostarse de una vez y descansar. Cada vez que se va a la ciudad siempre sale temprano por la mañana, así que seguro que mañana estará agotado.

Vuelvo a soñar con el oscuro y profundo bosque mientras el sueño se apodera de mí. Me pregunto cómo será por la noche, y si las hadas y los monstruos estarán ya durmiendo. Ojalá mi padre se acostara ya.

* * *

—¡Gracias por tu compra! –Me dice el panadero mientras me da mi pedido y yo le paso el dinero.

—De nada, ¡adiós!

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que mi padre se fue al puerto de la ciudad a por las mercancías.

El tiempo de ida desde la aldea hasta la ciudad normalmente es de cinco días. Está bastante lejos, y como mi padre va cargado de un montón de cosas innecesarias y encima nuestro caballo no es el más veloz de todos, siempre tarda un día más de lo normal.

Hoy es domingo y mi segundo día libre. La escuela cierra los sábados y los domingos, así que los fines de semana siempre se ven a los niños correteando por toda la aldea.

Alfred, el anciano que vive al lado de mi casa, me saluda con la mano y se acerca hacia mí. Ya me imagino qué es lo quiere.

—¡Buenos días, Lucy! ¿Ha llegado ya tu padre de hacer sus trabajitos?

—No, aún no. Pero no le debe quedar mucho. Lo más seguro es que llegue mañana, en cualquier momento –le respondo mientras guardo el dinero que me había sobrado de la compra del pan en una pequeña bolsa.

—Eso espero. Las partidas de cartas en la taberna no son lo mismo sin él, la verdad.

—Pues tranquilo, mañana ya podréis seguir apostando todo lo que queráis los dos juntos –bromeo mientras pienso en lo mucho que odio esa faceta de mi padre. Cuando éramos ricos, su debilidad eran las apuestas. Ahora que vivimos en una tranquila aldea, aún sigue teniendo un poco de esa odiosa costumbre.

Me despido de mi vecino y regreso a casa para dejar la compra. Paso el resto del día leyendo mis libros y limpiando la casa, dejándola reluciente para cuando regresara mi padre.

Estoy segura de que mañana volverá. Es lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de nuestro caballo y el peso del carromato, es el tiempo que siempre suele tardar en sus viajes.

Pero al día siguiente, el lunes, no apareció. Estuve esperándolo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, pero no vi ningún carromato ni ningún caballo negro.

El martes tampoco vino. Ni el miércoles.

* * *

Hoy es domingo. Me he pasado la mañana, como todos los demás días, esperándolo en lo alto de la colina para ver si lo veía venir. Pero de nuevo, ni él, ni el caballo ni nada parecido a mi padre se apareció por entre los árboles.

Los aldeanos no han parado de preguntarme cada vez que me ven por el paradero de mi padre, y yo ya empiezo a preocuparme seriamente.

No es la primera vez que tarda en regresar más días de lo normal. A veces se distrae en la ciudad al encontrarse con un antiguo amigo. Otras veces pasa más tiempo de lo debido en las posadas en las que se queda por las noches. Yo ya estoy harta de reprocharle cada vez que tardaba más tiempo en volver, pero él decía que no podía evitarlo. Al menos me pedía perdón y me aseguraba que la próxima vez no me haría preocuparme tanto.

Al parecer ha vuelto a olvidar su promesa. He tenido que bajar un momento a la aldea para comprar el pan, así que nada más dejar la compra dentro de casa vuelvo de nuevo a subir la colina para seguir esperando.

No me puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí. A ver, sé que tengo mala suerte, ¡pero no es justo! Yo solo tengo a mi padre, él solo me tiene a mí. Sé que me lo ha hecho otras veces, lo de llegar tarde y todo eso, pero yo soy una chica nerviosa y no puedo evitar pensar en lo peor. Cada vez que ocurre esto, siempre me pongo histérica y termino perdiendo los estribos.

Yo nunca he entrado al bosque sola. La única vez fue cuando tenía ocho años y encima iba cogida de la mano de mi padre, que por aquel entonces estaba mucho más fuerte y sano que ahora. Además, no iba con la idea de que en cualquier momento me podría encontrar con un enorme monstruo que me secuestraría o con un grupo de hadas que intentarían hipnotizarme para comerme. Iba tranquila, segura y estaba feliz porque mi padre estaba conmigo. ¡Pero ahora él no está!

Y lo que peor me sienta es que siempre, absolutamente siempre que decido ir a adentrarme a las profundidades del bosque para buscarlo, él aparece de repente como si lo hiciese apropósito.

Y ahora mismo estoy en esa situación. Decido ir a buscarlo si pasaban tres días más sin aparecer. Sí, eso haré. Me prepararé bien tanto mental como físicamente y lo encontraré. Ya me lo imagino, yo saliendo sola de aventuras por el bosque y encontrándome a mi padre bailando y bebiendo tranquilamente en alguna posada, mientras yo estoy muerta de los nervios.

Estoy a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar dentro de casa, cuando como por arte de magia, como si alguien hubiera dicho un hechizo y éste se hubiera cumplido, veo a lo lejos, por entre los árboles, un viejo carromato tirado por un caballo negro.

De repente siento como se me nubla la vista y noto que estoy llorando. El corazón me late rápidamente y mi cerebro se detiene por unos instantes, como si estuviera intentando asimilar bien toda la información.

El carromato sigue aproximándose hacia donde estoy yo, y decido bajar la colina para poder ver a mi padre y abrazarlo (y de paso, matarlo por todo esto).

Y estoy a punto de llegar hasta el caballo, cuando la veo.

Ése no es mi padre. Ni siquiera es un hombre.

Es una niña.

—¡Uah, qué cansada estoy!

Acaba de hablar. ¡Pero si habla y todo!

No, no estoy loca. Una niña de no sé cuántos años está subida encima del carromato de mi padre y llevada por mi caballo negro sin nombre.

Se detiene justo enfrente de mí y me mira. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer, ni siquiera sé si estoy respirando. Solo puedo pensar en mi padre y en cómo demonios se había podido transformar en una niña.

—¡Hola, Lucy! Vaya, qué calor hace por estos sitios –la oigo decir mientras se baja del carromato.

Ahora la veo con mucha más claridad. En efecto, es una niña, de unos catorce años o así. Tiene una larga cabellera rubia que le llega hasta el suelo y puedo ver unas cosas muy raras, las cuáles supongo serán unos broches con forma de alas, detrás de los oídos. Lleva puesto un vestido con tonos blancos y rosas. Sus ojos azules no me dicen nada. No sé quién es. Dónde está mi padre. Quién es esta niña.

—¿Estás bien?

Me está hablando, ¡otra vez! Noto que no me he movido ni un milímetro desde que la vi por primera vez y entonces vuelvo a respirar. Pestañeo rápidamente, para ver si todo esto es un sueño. No, no lo es, aún sigue ahí.

Veo cómo me analiza con su mirada. Una mirada vacía, llena de algo que no logro descifrar. Decido intentar hablar, aunque creo que en estos momentos simplemente no puedo ni decir mi nombre.

—Ah… Mi padre…

—¡Qué caballo tan bonito tenéis! Y eso que es muy viejo –me dice mientras se acerca a mi caballo y le acaricia la cabeza.

Vale, no parece una mala persona, pero no me ha hecho caso a lo que le he dicho. De repente me doy cuenta que apenas unos minutos atrás me ha llamado por mi nombre. ¿De qué me conocerá?

—Tú… ¿Me conoces?

Detiene sus caricias al animal y vuelve a clavar su mirada en mí. Noto un escalofrío en la espalda y me doy cuenta que aún sigo llorando. Me limpio rápidamente las lágrimas de mi rostro y veo cómo ella se va acercando poco a poco a mí. Retrocedo.

—Lucy. Te llamas Lucy, ¿verdad? Eres muy guapa –me dice con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada llena de inocencia. Pienso si estará siendo sincera o es que le gusta perder el tiempo.

—G-gracias, supongo… -vale, Lucy, tranquilízate. Intenta no tartamudear y mírala directamente a los ojos. Tú eres mucho más alta que ella, no le tengas miedo.

Pero lo tengo. Lo sé, estoy temblando. Y no estoy segura del porqué, pero sé que es por su cercanía. La veo cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundamente.

—Te he estado buscando. Éste es tu caballo, ¿no?

—S-sí, lo es…

¿Entonces, me conoce de verdad? Empiezo a relajarme poco a poco y pienso en varias opciones. Tal vez esta niña se encontró con mi padre en la ciudad y a él le ha pasado algo, por lo que la ha mandado a ella para que viniera aquí a darme el mensaje. Tal vez sea una niña de alguna aldea cercana a la nuestra, y mi padre la haya hecho venir hasta aquí para decirme algo. Tal vez alguien distinto la ha mandado aquí para decirme algo sobre mi padre.

También pienso en la opción de que sea una bandida. A pesar de su inocente y pura apariencia, no me fio de ella. Pero dudo que sea una ladrona, no tendría sentido que me conociera.

Así que decido tranquilizarme y preguntarle mejor, para ver si debo confiar o no en ella.

—Vale, ¿quién eres?

La veo pestañear varias veces. Parece que se ha sorprendido de mi rápida recuperación en cuanto a mi habla.

—¡Ah, es cierto, aún no me he presentado! –Exclama mientras da pequeños saltitos con las puntas de sus pies-. Soy Mavis Vermillion, ¿qué tal?

¿Mavis Vermiqué? Pienso en si la conozco de algo, pero no, no me suena de nada su nombre.

—Está bien, escúchame. No sé quién eres ni a qué has venido aquí, pero ese es mi carromato y este es mi caballo. Y tú no eres mi padre.

—No, eso es cierto, no lo soy. Yo soy mucho más encantadora y guapa –empiezo a pensar que esta niña solo ha venido aquí para burlarse de mí, así que intento tranquilizarme otra vez para no enfadarme.

—De acuerdo, lo que tú digas. ¿Sabes dónde está mi padre? ¿Vienes a darme algún mensaje o algo así?

Mavis deja de pegar saltitos y me mira fijamente. Vuelvo a notar en sus ojos algo que aún no sé lo que es. De repente mi cuerpo vuelve a tensarse e intento no temblar.

—Lucy, tu padre está en un castillo.

En un castillo. Vale, un castillo. No tiene nada de malo, hay muchos castillos por la zona y todos son de buenas familias. Vuelvo a tranquilizarme, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al pensar en la idea de que no le ha pasado nada malo.

—Tienes que ir a por él. Vamos, acompáñame –dice Mavis a la vez que coge mi mano y me tira hacia el carromato. Por acto de reflejo retiro mi mano y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Un momento. Dime en qué castillo está al menos.

—No te lo puedo decir. No aún.

¿Qué no me lo puede decir? ¿La han amenazado de muerte o algo para que no me lo pueda contar?

—Oh, ya veo. No confías en mí. Es eso, ¿verdad? –Me pregunta. Su rostro en estos momentos no expresa ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento, así que no sé qué pensar.

—No mucho, la verdad –digo con sinceridad. No soy tan tonta como para confiar así como así en una completa extraña.

—Lucy, tu padre te necesita. Está en peligro.

Entonces sí que decido confiar en ella. Acababa de soltar las tres palabras que menos quería escuchar.

—¿C-cómo…?

—Lucy, tienes que ir a por él. Tu padre está en las mazmorras del castillo de Salamander, el dragón de fuego.

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo. ¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Es la primera vez que escribo un fic en primera persona. La verdad es que me ha gustado bastante x3**

**Este fic está basado en _La Bella y la Bestia_, no solo en la de Disney, si no también en otras versiones del cuento. Pero por supuesto, no todo va a ser igual que la historia original. El final va a ser distinto y la trama cambiará bastante.**

**Si os ha gustado aunque sea un poquito el primer cap, ¿me dejaríais un review con vuestras opiniones? Os amaría eternamente *o***


	2. El castillo

**OMG, ¡mil gracias a todos por los reviews! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir más de 10 reviews con el primer capítulo, ¡os amo! *O***

**Espero que me podáis perdonar el retraso ú.ù He tenido algunos problemas personales. También me he ido de viaje una semana y después he estado enferma D: ¡Pero ya estoy activa de nuevo! Y lo prometido, aquí está el segundo cap :3**

**De nuevo aviso que en este fic, la única pareja que veo posible de poner será el NaLu. Ni siquiera sé si podré meter a todos los personajes de Fairy Tail, pero lo intentaré u.u**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. La Bella y la Bestia tampoco me pertenece. Odio los disclaimers.**

* * *

_"**E**ra la primera vez que Alicia veía un gato sonreír."_

**.02.**

**—E_l castillo_—**

* * *

**U**n dragón. Mi padre estaba prisionero en el castillo de un dragón. El estúpido de Jude Heartfilia, que se suponía había salido para llegar hasta la ciudad, coger unas mercancías de nada, y volver rápidamente a la aldea, junto a mí.

Mis ojos están clavados en la fila de árboles que se alzan ante mí y mi acompañante. Estamos en el corazón del bosque, ese montón de naturaleza verdosa a la que yo le tengo miedo por si sale algún monstruo y me come.

Todavía no estoy muy segura qué me ha llevado a actuar de este modo. No sé si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto, o es que me he vuelto completamente loca. Es decir, estoy confiando en la palabra de una completa extraña, ¿es eso normal?

No estoy segura. Pero hay algo, una sensación extraña, que me impide negarme a las palabras de Mavis. Ella me ha asegurado que mi padre está en los calabozos del castillo de un dragón…Y yo sé que eso es imposible.

Los dragones no existen. Según los libros, existieron hace millones de años y desaparecieron junto con la magia. Eran unos seres alados temibles, con apariencia de reptiles, aunque según he leído existían de muchos tipos. Cada dragón tenía un poder distinto, un poder sobrenatural. En algunos reinos se los trataban como si fueran unos dioses caídos del cielo, y en otros eran perseguidos para matarlos a causa de la destrucción que traían con ellos. Eran muy sabios, pero también avariciosos y ansiaban las riquezas más que nada en el mundo.

Pero ya no existen. Y lo más seguro es que nunca habrán existido. Solo son uno más de los mitos que cuentan los antiguos libros, unos que aseguran que los dragones se extinguieron, junto con las hadas, las brujas y los demonios, al intentar robar toda la magia del mundo, movidos por su corazón avaricioso.

Tengo muy pocos libros que expliquen la vida de los dragones, pero tengo muchos otros en donde salen dibujados y descritos como unos monstruos aterradores, que tienen raptada a una bella princesa y luchan contra caballerosos guerreros. No estoy segura de si la gente que escribió hace millones de años sobre los dragones habrán dicho la verdad, pero de ser así, seguramente no les haría mucha gracia ver a las más temibles criaturas de su época caracterizados como el malo de un cuento.

—¡Ah, pero qué calor hace!

Oigo la voz de Mavis entremezclada con el ruido del viento contra las hojas de los árboles y el crujir de las ramas bajo nuestros pies. Creo que es como la cuarta vez que dice lo mismo.

He perdido el rumbo de las horas que llevamos dentro del bosque. Para mí han sido como si hubiéramos estado aquí dentro semanas, pero en realidad no ha llegado a pasar ni un día desde que salimos esta mañana de la aldea.

En mi mente, la frase de Mavis sobre el dragón de fuego se repite una y otra vez.

He aceptado acompañarla sin ni siquiera haberle pedido una explicación razonable. Vamos las dos solas caminando, porque he preferido no traerme a mi caballo negro sin nombre. Además de que el pobre estaba agotado, no podía llevármelo a una parte que ni siquiera estoy segura de si existirá.

Sé que no está bien lo que estoy haciendo, pero creo que ya no tengo más opciones. En realidad sí que las tengo, pero mi cerebro no hace más que afirmarme que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Confiar en la palabra de una niña extraña, creer en su historia de un castillo con un dragón, y acompañarla, en busca de mi padre. En realidad, empiezo a sentirme como si estuviera dentro de uno de mis libros de fantasía.

Pero esto sigue sin estar bien, por mucho que lo niegue. En cualquier momento esta niña podría engañarme, con lo que sea. No sé quién es, no sé de dónde es, pero no puedo evitar creer en lo que me dice, en sus palabras.

—¡Ag, necesito un poco de aire fresco con urgencia! –Vuelve a gritar Mavis mientras pasa las manos por su flequillo, limpiándose las gotas de sudor.

Es cierto que hace bastante calor, aunque yo aún sigo sintiendo a veces pequeños escalofríos.

Está a punto de anochecer, y por entre las copas de los árboles se puede apreciar la tímida cara de la luna en todo su esplendor. En cualquier momento, este bosque verde y caluroso se tornará un sitio oscuro y tenebroso. Y lo más extraño de todo, es que no tengo miedo.

Tampoco tengo mucho sentido común, al parecer. Una parte de mí me dice que dé inmediatamente la vuelta y salga corriendo hacia mi casa, que todo lo que dice esta niña no es más que una broma pesada y que mi padre llegará en cualquier momento sano y salvo. Pero mi otra parte me dice que los dragones sí existen, que en los bosques los monstruos que viven en él no se comen a la gente, y que en realidad, esta niña es un tipo de hada misteriosa que ha sido enviada por algún todopoderoso para encomendarme una misión y salvar así a mi padre.

Desde que salimos, he tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo ha sido mi vida hasta ahora. Quitando la parte de la muerte de mi madre y de cuando tuvimos que huir mi padre y yo de la ciudad, todo lo demás está bastante bien.

Pienso también en los aldeanos de mi pueblo, todos conviviendo en paz y tranquilidad, con sus vidas y sus formas de ser. Recuerdo también a todos mis "pretendientes", las distintas formas en que cada uno de ellos me pedía que me casara con él y la desilusión al recibir un no rotundo por parte de mí. Y, finalmente, pienso en mis quince niños de la escuela, con sus risas y sus alborotos, con todas las clases en donde yo les enseño y ellos hacen el esfuerzo de aprender, con los juegos de cocina, de muñecas y de todo tipo de juguetes. Pero, sobre todo, con los cuentos que hemos leído y que hemos vivido juntos.

Me ha dado tiempo de pensar muchas cosas, pero aún no se me ha ocurrido alguna forma de preguntar discretamente a Mavis quién demonios es, dónde nos dirigimos y qué hará conmigo en cuanto lleguemos. He pensado cientos de formas de sacar el tema, pero simplemente hoy no estoy muy habladora que digamos. Hemos hecho todo este recorrido las dos solas en silencio. De vez en cuando se oyen sus comentarios sobre el calor, pero nada más.

De ser esto una excursión al bosque normal y corriente, y no lo que es en éstos momentos, yo ya me habría muerto del cansancio. Y es que parece como si en vez de andar, estuviéramos corriendo, que es prácticamente lo que estamos haciendo. Yo sigo a la espalda de Mavis como si fuera mi brújula, ya que al parecer, se sabe el camino de memoria.

No recuerdo nada de cuando entré por primera vez en el bosque, hace diez años, cuando iba con mi padre. Para mí los bosques son todos iguales, así que no creo que, aunque me acordara, notara mucha diferencia en el ambiente.

Detengo mis pensamientos a la vez que detengo mis pasos, evitando así chocar contra la pequeña Mavis.

—¿Por qué te paras? ¿Nos hemos perdido? –Le pregunto sin pensar, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de recibir respuesta.

¿Perdernos? Yo llevo perdida desde que salí esta mañana de mi casa. Incluso mi yo verdadero creo que está más perdido que otra cosa en el mundo. Simplemente no me reconozco.

—Está anocheciendo –exclama a la vez que se gira sobre sus pies y me mira fijamente con esos profundos ojos vacíos -. Lucy, sé que debes estar cansada, pero no podemos parar ni para descansar o dormir. Debemos continuar.

¿Y para eso se ha detenido? ¿Para decirme algo que no pienso hacer?

—No estoy cansada. Quiero encontrar a mi padre ésta noche.

—Y ésta noche será. Ya no falta mucho.

Se da la vuelta y continúa con el camino, esta vez un poco más despacio. Pero yo me quedo quieta en mi sitio, viendo cómo se aleja de mí. Veo sus pies desnudos llenos de suciedad y barro a causa del suelo del bosque y cómo su largo cabello rubio se tambalea de un lado a otro, como si estuviera bailando. De repente, y sin apenas haberlo pensado un poco, decido preguntar:

—¿Quién eres?

Veo cómo vuelve a detenerse y se gira lentamente hacia mí. De nuevo está seria. No me gusta su expresión de vacío. El bosque no me da miedo en estos momentos, pero ella sí.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Mi nombre es Mavis Vermillion, ¿no te acuerdas? –Comenta mientras una dulce sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. Quién eres. No quiero tu nombre.

—Lucy, me has estado siguiendo todo este camino en silencio, y lo estabas haciendo muy bien. Por favor, no lo estropees.

Esta vez, en sus vacíos ojos, un extraño brillo pasa como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase. Los escalofríos que estaba sintiendo no han hecho más que aumentar, haciendo que mi cuerpo tirite de frío. Me pregunto si se dará cuenta del efecto que me provoca cuando hace eso. Intento hablar, pero de nuevo las palabras no me salen.

—Y-yo…

Oigo cómo suspira y se acerca a mí. Me quedo quieta en mi sitio, sin moverme un ápice. Tengo frío y la piel de gallina, pero ella en cambio sigue sudando.

—Ya estamos llegando. Pronto llegaremos a Fairy Tail, así que ánimo, no falta mucho.

El aullido de algo que podría ser un lobo retumba en mis oídos como si fuera una campana. El tiempo se ha detenido durante unos instantes.

Y mi cerebro también.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Pensaba que íbamos al castillo ese que has dicho! –Grito mientras me muerdo el labio.

Sé que estoy actuando otra vez sin conocimiento alguno, pero ya me da igual cómo actúe esta noche. En realidad, todo lo que debería de importarme en esta situación poco a poco está dejando de hacerlo.

—¡Claro, tonta! Pero antes hay que pasar por Fairy Tail. Mira, tú tranquila, lo mejor será que me sigas como has estado haciendo hasta ahora, calladita.

—No, no me da la gana –le digo sin pensar. Veo cómo abre los ojos y la boca, sorprendida. El vacío ha desaparecido y sus ojos vuelven a ser normales, aunque un poco más brillosos de lo normal-. Quiero que me digas la verdad. Te he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, no me digas que confíe en ti cuando sé perfectamente que me ocultas algo, ¿está claro?

No he separado la vista ni un instante de ella, viendo las reacciones de su rostro mientras yo hablaba, y la verdad es que esto no me lo esperaba. De repente, y sin previo aviso, se echa a llorar.

—Qué… ¡O-oye! ¡Ey, no llores! –Suplico juntando mis manos enfrente de mí como pidiendo perdón por algo-. ¡L-lo siento, no pretendía gritarte! Y-yo sólo… -no entiendo por qué estoy hablando como si estuviera delante de uno de mis alumnos, pero sí, eso estoy haciendo. Es igual que cuando riño a alguno de mis niños y éstos se echan a llorar (la verdad es que a veces se me escapan algunas palabras duras, no lo puedo evitar). Pero como siempre, yo termino rogándoles perdón y pidiéndoles que dejaran el llanto de una vez.

—Ay… L-lo siento, Lucy… S-sé que no debería d-de llorar, p-pero… -la oigo marmullar entre lágrimas y resoplos mientras se limpia los mocos con un pañuelo blanco de seda (que no tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido, por cierto)-. ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Vale, vale, ¡pero tranquilízate, por favor! Está bien, esperaré a llegar al sitio ese, Fairy lo que sea, y te prometo que no te preguntaré nada más –tengo la terrible sensación de que estoy cayendo en su trampa, pero las palabras me salen solas, como todo lo que he hecho hoy.

—Es Fairy Tail. Y bueno, vale, te perdono –exclama mientras se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonríe abiertamente. Esto es increíble. Ha pasado de estar llorando como un bebé, a tener la cara limpia sin una lágrima y rebosante de felicidad. No, no me lo puedo creer-. ¡Está bien! Menos mal que ya hace más fresquito, ¡me estaba muriendo de calor!

¿Qué? ¿Enserio cree que puede arreglarlo así? ¡Se está escaqueando como si nada! Maldita sea, y lo peor es que no hago nada, me quedo quieta mirándola fijamente, sin decir nada y con la boca abierta, sorprendida.

Ella reanuda la marcha hacia delante, y yo la sigo esta vez por detrás. Está bien, me ha tomado el pelo. Ha tenido su gracia, pero yo ahora mismo estoy para pocos chistes.

—Mavis, oye… -la llamo esperando a que vuelva a detenerse. Pero no lo hace-. Mavis, escucha… ¡Oye, no me ignores…!

Detengo mis réplicas cuando de repente veo en qué me he metido esta vez. Bueno, en realidad no se ve nada.

Un enorme manto de niebla rodea el bosque por completo. Si ya se estaba haciendo difícil el ver a causa de la oscuridad, esto lo complica aún más.

He perdido de vista a Mavis, así que ya me puedo proclamar como perdida en el bosque. Supongo que no faltará mucho para que las hadas y los demonios se despierten y vengan a por su cena.

—¡Lucy! ¡Ey, Lucy, por aquí!

Una pequeña mano me agarra de la muñeca y tira de mí. Veo el largo cabello de Mavis y sus extraños broches con forma de ala por entre la niebla. El tacto de su mano con mi piel no me ha provocado escalofríos, como yo pensaba. En realidad, extrañamente siento una paz dentro de mí que no puedo explicar.

La sigo por entre la niebla, ésta vez en silencio de verdad. Ella me guía más y más adentro en el bosque, esperando encontrarse con el sitio que antes ha dicho.

—Ya falta poco. Esta niebla siempre está por aquí.

"Sí, seguro. Supongo que para esconder algo que no debe ser visto como, por ejemplo, un grupo de aldeanos perdidos y secuestrados por niñas como tú", pienso mientras intento seguir sus pasos sin resbalar en el suelo. Espero no caerme y darme de morros contra el suelo, eso sería justo lo único que me faltaba para proclamar este día como totalmente horrible.

—¡Ya está! ¡Venga, vamos, corre!

De repente echa a correr hacia delante, todavía agarrando fuertemente mi muñeca. Yo la sigo esta vez resbalando tres veces seguidas (un nuevo record para mí), por culpa de la maldita niebla y de que éste estúpido bosque está lleno de pedruscos y de matojos asesinos. Genial, odio esto, odio este día. Ojalá todo fuera un sueño…

Con la pierna adolorida tras mi última caída, veo como mis ojos se van aclarando. O, mejor dicho, como la niebla se va dispersando. Mavis se detiene poco a poco y me suelta la mano. Yo aún estoy recobrando el aire tras las caídas y la carrera que hemos hecho, pero ella está perfectamente, sin apenas haberse despeinado.

—Hemos llegado. Bienvenida a Fairy Tail, Lucy –exclama girándose hacia mí y sonriendo dulcemente. Extrañamente me siento reconfortada por sus palabras, aunque no puedo explicar el por qué.

Desvío la mirada de ella y me doy cuenta de dónde estamos. En una aldea.

Pequeñas casas de madera y de otros materiales que no consigo distinguir en estos momentos, se alzan ante nosotras dos. También hay una taberna y una posada, las dos enfrente de la otra. La entrada, que es donde estamos ahora mismo, está rodeada de hermosas flores con coloridos tonos. En medio de la aldea se encuentra una preciosa fuente de agua, justo en lo que parece ser la plaza del pueblo.

Se parece mucho a mi aldea, con la única diferencia de que en mi pueblo las calles nunca están vacías y aquí no hay ni un alma. En algunas casas se ve cómo el humo sale de la chimenea y la luz de las velas se asoma por la ventana. En la taberna y en la posada también hay algunas luces encendidas, pero no oigo nada provenir de dentro.

Vuelvo a mirar a Mavis, la cuál aún sonríe y está mirando hacia el frente de la aldea. Me pregunto en qué estará pensando.

—Supongo que… ésta es tu aldea, ¿no? –Decido preguntarle finalmente, ahora que ya me he recuperado de las caídas y he recobrado el aliento. Se gira hacia mí y ladea un poco la cabeza.

—Así es. Es bonita, ¿verdad? –Su expresión en estos momentos se me hace de lo más enternecedora y me recuerda a las niñas a las que doy clase cuando me sonríen dulcemente. Tengo que pestañear varias veces para recordar que esta niña tiene muchos más años que las mías y que aún debo estar en guardia por si me sale con algo nuevo.

—Bien, y… ¿Dónde está ese supuesto castillo?

Sin contestar a mí pregunta, comienza a andar hacia la plaza de la fuente y se sienta en uno de los bancos que hay. Yo la sigo con la mente en blanco y mirando a mi alrededor. No, sigo sin oír ruidos que me confirmen que aquí vive alguien.

De repente, se me pasa por la cabeza que a lo mejor esta aldea es la guarida de las hadas carnívoras.

—El castillo está por la entrada trasera de la aldea. Tendrás que andar un poco más por entre la niebla, pero si vas todo recto lo encontrarás enseguida.

¿Qué? Un momento… ¿Qué?

—Espera un segundo… ¿Tú no vienes? –Me siento estúpida al hacer esta pregunta… Bueno, todo lo que he hecho hoy es estúpido.

—No, lo siento mucho. Ha sido genial conocerte, aunque Rayo Negro ha sido mucho más simpático que tú –comenta levantando la cabeza y mirando fijamente hacia las estrellas, las cuáles se ven perfectamente gracias a que no hay ni una nube en el cielo.

—¿Rayo Negro? ¿Te refieres a mi caballo?

—Sí, claro. Él al menos no me ha hecho llorar, ¡y encima es tan suave!

—Un momento… ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ponerle nombre a MÍ caballo? ¡No tiene nombre! ¡Si lo tuviera, entonces no tendría gracia!

¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? Me parece increíble que esté perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera. Mientras yo discuto sobre el nombre de mí caballo, a lo mejor mi padre está siendo devorado por un temible dragón.

—¿No tiene nombre? –La veo pestañear repetidas veces y me mira fijamente-. ¿Por qué? ¡Pobrecito!

Oh, bueno, será mejor que pare esta conversación.

—Está bien, lo que tú digas. Bueno, y qué quieres que haga, me has hecho llegar hasta una aldea fantasma y ahora quieres que me vaya a un castillo, sólo porque aseguras que mi padre está en él, ¿no? Y mientras tú te quedas aquí tan tranquila...

La mirada de Mavis vuelve a cambiar y otra vez está vacía. Retrocedo un paso, por acto reflejo más que por otra cosa.

—Lucy, debes ir. Por favor, te lo suplico.

Esto es nuevo. En todo lo que llevamos juntas, nunca había hablado de que esto es un favor que yo le estoy haciendo.

—Espera un momento… Por favor, no me digas que me has estado engañando para que te siguiera y hacerte un favor, y que en realidad mi padre no está…

—No, es verdad que tu padre está en los calabozos de Salamander. Debes ir en su ayuda, por favor, Lucy.

_Salamander_. Es la segunda vez que la oigo decir ése nombre… Si es que lo es.

—Salamander… ¿Es el dragón?

—Sí.

Vuelve a desviar la mirada hacia las estrellas. Creo que está esperando a que deje de preguntar y me marche de una vez.

—P-pero… ¿De verdad hay un dragón? Es decir…

—No te preocupes por él, lo importante es que vayas a por Jude.

Jude. El nombre de mi padre. Eso es, ¡entonces lo conoce de verdad!

De nuevo vuelvo a pensar en todos mis libros de fantasía. A lo mejor estoy soñando, y esta es la trama de alguno de mis cuentos. Sí, es lo más seguro.

Miro directamente a los ojos a Mavis y la cojo por los hombros, obligándola a que me mire también. Menos mal que no tiene esa mirada que tanto odio, porque entonces no me atrevería a tocarla.

—Mavis… Yo creo en ti. Gracias por todo.

Entonces le doy un beso en la mejilla y me separo de ella. Lo del beso es más una costumbre que otra cosa, y un acto reflejo también. Cuando doy las gracias a alguno de mis niños, siempre les suelo dar un beso en la mejilla o en la frente.

Me giro y comienzo a andar hacia la entrada trasera de la aldea, tal y como me ha dicho Mavis. No sé qué cara habrá puesto tras cómo he actuado, pero siento su mirada en mi espalda y eso me pone un poco nerviosa.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir de la aldea, me giro para despedirme de Mavis. Entonces me doy cuenta de que ha desaparecido.

* * *

No tengo ni idea de cuántas horas llevaré caminando, ni de dónde demonios estaré. Bueno, de lo que sí estoy segura, es que me he perdido.

Después de la repentina desaparición de Mavis, creo que puedo jurar que me he vuelto completamente loca. Es decir, una niña de unos catorce años estaba en un sitio, pero en unos segundos ya no está.

Es entonces cuando pienso en que la idea de que todo esto es un sueño, sí es verdad. Debo de estar soñando. He leído tantos libros de dragones y hadas, que seguro que este sueño es el más real que he vivido jamás. Seguramente no me habré levantado aún de la cama y no habré subido aún la empinada colina en la que espero a mi padre.

Sí, es un sueño. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Los dragones no existen, y las niñas que desaparecen de repente, tampoco deben de existir.

Así que, estoy tan desesperada por que mi padre llegue a casa, que sueño con eso y con cosas mezcladas de mis libros. En fin, cuando me despierte, espero que él ya haya llegado a casa.

Hace frío y por donde voy aún hay un poco de niebla. Cuando entré en la aldea con Mavis, la niebla había desaparecido de repente. Ahora la tengo aquí conmigo, otra vez. Y ya me he vuelto a resbalar dos veces más. Maldita sea.

Esta vez sí tengo miedo. Estoy completamente sola, y perdida. En cuanto me despierte de mi sueño, creo que escribiré todo lo que estoy viviendo hoy, sería un cuento entretenido para contar en la escuela.

Aunque esté soñando, sé que mi padre aún no está conmigo. Y si ésto, por pura casualidad, no fuera un sueño… Tengo que descubrirlo por mí misma.

* * *

—¡Au! Qué daño…

Me llevo la mano al tobillo y me lo examino. Una pequeña mancha roja se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande. Me muerdo el labio inferior e intento levantarme como puedo. Bien, no me he roto nada. Por ahora.

Estoy cansada. Sola y agotada. La niebla se ha dispersado un poco y ahora puedo ver mejor, pero me he caído tantas veces y estoy tan sedienta, que noto cómo me fallan las fuerzas.

Pero aun así, me levanto y sigo caminando. Pero estoy tan cansada…

—¡Estoy harta! –Grito de repente mientras intento no hacer caso del dolor que proviene de mi tobillo.

Necesito agua. Necesito comida. Pero lo que de verdad necesito, es a mi padre…

Una pequeña luz de algo parecido a una antorcha me ilumina la cara y me obliga a cerrar un poco los ojos. Delante de mí se alza un enorme puente, iluminado por numerosas antorchas prendidas de fuego. Más al fondo, al terminar el puente, está el castillo en el que Mavis dice que está mi padre.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sin haberme dado cuenta de que ya he llegado. Tengo la sensación de que me he mareado un poco y eso me ha hecho perder el conocimiento durante unos minutos. Bueno, espero que hayan sido solo unos minutos...

Sí, me he desmayado. Lo sé porque tengo tierra en la cara y estoy acostada en el suelo, cuando lo último que recuerdo es haberme levantado tras haberme hecho daño en el tobillo.

—Bueno, pues… Aquí estoy.

Me levanto como puedo y comienzo a andar por el puente. Al final, el enorme castillo se alza ante mí, intentando asustarme. Y lo está consiguiendo.

Termino de pasar el puente y me doy cuenta de que hay un portón en el final. Es una enorme puerta construida para defender el paso del puente al castillo. Alguien debe de haberla abierto para poder entrar. Supongo.

Estoy en una gigantesca plaza cubierta por un hermoso jardín lleno de preciosas rosas. En medio hay una fuente, pero está apagada. Continúo caminando hacia delante sin prestar atención a mí alrededor. Lo que más me llama la atención no es el jardín, si no el castillo.

Nunca antes había visto un palacio tan grande como el que tengo enfrente ahora mismo. Contar todas las ventanas y balcones me llevaría un buen rato, y más aún si cuento también las enormes y petrificadas gárgolas que adornan el castillo. No veo nada de luz salir por alguna ventana.

Me detengo justo enfrente de la majestuosa puerta de entrada. Sí, es enorme, como todo lo que hay aquí. Me pregunto si es para que el dragón quepa bien al salir fuera y…

—Dragón…

Sí, según Mavis, aquí debe de haber un dragón de fuego.

Toco con mi mano derecha la puerta, pero no la golpeo. Si hay alguien dentro, no estoy segura de si quiero que sepa que estoy aquí.

Pero no necesito que alguien venga a abrirme, porque la puerta se abre sola, asustándome y haciendo que dé un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

Un profundo chirrido me da la bienvenida al interior del castillo a la vez que se cierra la puerta tras de mí. Me quedo un buen rato con la mirada clavada al frente y con la boca abierta, sorprendida.

La enorme sala principal del castillo está completamente abandonada. Pero estoy segura de que aquí vive alguien. Todo está limpio, sin polvo, sin telarañas. La alfombra que hay en el suelo está reluciente.

Sería imposible ver algo si no fuera por las numerosas antorchas que hay por todo el pasillo. Sigo todo recto, esperando encontrarme con alguna puerta que parezca ser la de los calabozos.

Tal vez debería andar con más cautela al ser una intrusa, pero lo cierto es que ya no tengo miedo. Una sensación mágica me inunda por completo, y eso hace que recorra el enorme pasillo maravillada con todo lo que me encuentro.

Todo sigue estando muy limpio, aunque aún sigo sin encontrarme con algún ser que me confirme que éste sitio está habitado. Tampoco me he encontrado con ningún dragón.

Enfrente de mí hay otra enorme puerta, pero puedo darme cuenta de que a mi izquierda hay unas pequeñas escaleras que se dirigen hacia abajo.

La imagen de mi padre es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza. Todavía como si estuviera en un sueño, voy bajando poco a poco los enormes escalones, hasta llegar al final y encontrarme con un estrecho pero muy largo pasillo.

El olor de algo que no reconozco está fuertemente teñido en las paredes del pasillo. Hay pequeñas velas en la pared para iluminar el sitio, aunque ahora está mucho más oscuro que cuando iba por el otro pasillo.

Al llegar al final me encuentro con otra puerta y un montón de llaves colgadas en un lado.

—Papá…

He llegado. Estos deben de ser los calabozos.

Cojo las llaves y voy probando una a una hasta dar con la que es. La puerta se abre y un encantador grupo de telarañas me dan la bienvenida.

—¡Uah! ¡Q-qué asco! -digo mientras me quito el rastro de tela de la cara y del pelo. Perfecto, lo que me faltaba. No es porque sea una cobarde, pero las arañas no son mis mejores amigas.

Continúo la marcha como puedo, intentando no meter el pie en los charcos de una sustancia que no tengo ni idea de si será agua. El profundo olor cada vez es más fuerte. Me pongo la mano en la nariz y en la boca para evitar que me entren ganas de vomitar.

De repente me doy cuenta que a mi izquierda la pared se acaba y comienza una fila de enormes celdas oxidadas. Noto como el corazón se me para de repente y solo pienso en gritar.

—Pa… ¡Papá! ¡Padre, dónde estás!

Recorro todas las celdas, mirando dentro una a una, pero no encuentro nada. Ni siquiera hay vestigios de que haya habido alguien dentro de alguna de ellas, porque lo único que hay son telarañas, pero no hay ni huesos, ni cadenas, ni nada que se le parezca a una máquina de tortura.

—¡Papá! ¡Por favor, padre, si estás, contesta! ¡Soy yo, Lucy!

Qué estúpida me siento en estos momentos. Estoy gritándole a la nada, como si estuviera esperando que algo me contestase.

No sé el número de celdas que he mirado ya, pero creo que llevo más de cien. Y la luz de la esperanza que me quedaba, se va apagando poco a poco.

—Por favor, padre… Papá…

Una a una, celda tras celda. Mis ojos amenazan cada vez más con dejar caer las lágrimas que llevo todo el día guardándome.

—¡Papá!

Aquí no hay nada. No hay nadie.

Empiezo a correr, sin ver el final del pasillo de celdas, mirándolas todas. Estoy llorando.

—¡PADRE!

—_Lucy_…

Me detengo en seco mientras abro los ojos. Las lágrimas me impiden ver claramente, pero sé lo que he oído.

La voz de mi padre.

—P-papá…

—_Lucy_…

Es un simple susurro, un suspiro nada más. Un soplo de aire, pero con la voz y el tono de mi padre.

Sin limpiarme las lágrimas, busco la celda de donde proviene el suspiro.

—¡Papá, dónde estás! ¡Estoy aquí, soy yo, Lucy!

No me importa que me escuchen en el castillo. No me importa si los dragones existen. Solo quiero…

—Lucy…

Ver a mi padre.

* * *

Jude Heartfilia se encontraba en la penúltima celda del pasillo. En su muñeca izquierda, el brillo de una cadena da a entender que está esposado a ella.

—Oh, padre… -susurro como puedo mientras me agacho hasta su nivel. Aún sigo llorando.

No sé si habrá sido un dragón, pero estoy segura que alguien ha torturado a mi padre hasta tal punto de dejarlo en las puertas del mundo de los muertos. Su rostro está completamente desfigurado, sus ojos estan rojos y la barba que llevaba el día que salió de nuestra aldea, ha crecido mucho.

—Ah, Lucy… -le oigo decir entre suspiros. Está totalmente acostado en el suelo, pero intenta moverse y acercarse a mí. También está llorando.

—Papá, qué te han hecho… -alargo una mano hacia dentro de la celda para tocar su rostro. Le acaricio la mejilla y él me da un beso en la mano.

—Hija… Vete… Vete, por favor…

—¿C-cómo…?

¿Cómo me puede pedir que me vaya después de haber llegado hasta aquí? Ahora que lo he encontrado, no pienso separarme de él.

—Papá, tengo que sacarte de aquí –le digo separando mi mano de él y tocando la celda oxidada. Está pegajosa-. No voy a irme de aquí sin ti, ¿está claro?

Él me mira con esos pequeños ojos marrones e intenta detener las lágrimas que salen de ellos. Hace un último esfuerzo y se sienta en el suelo.

—Lucy… Por favor, hija…

—No, padre, no lo repitas de nuevo. Me da igual si hay un dragón o lo que sea, te sacaré de aquí yo misma aunque tenga que romper la celda a puñetazos.

Él me mira sorprendido y exclama una frase que no consigo llegar a oír.

—Hija mía…

—¿Sabes dónde pueden estar las llaves de ésto? Venga, papá, ¡tranquilízate! –Estiro mi mano y cojo la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón. Necesito que recobre sus fuerzas. Necesito que me ayude a recobrar las mías.

Pero no puedo hacer nada para impedir que salgan nuevas lágrimas de sus ojos.

No lo entiendo, ¡estoy aquí con él! No puede venirse abajo justo ahora, no puede…

—¡Vamos, papá, por favor! –Intento como puedo animarlo, le acaricio la cara otra vez, le grito que se calme, que estoy aquí con él. Estamos juntos de nuevo.

—Lucy, por favor, vete… N-no puedes quedarte aquí, el tipo ése…

Le miro sorprendida. Ha dicho algo que no me esperaba. Eso quiere decir que… aquí vive alguien de verdad.

Pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora. No cuando aún no he liberado a mi padre de la celda. Cuando lo saque de aquí, entonces iremos a por el que le ha hecho ésto.

—Papá, mírame, por favor –le cojo del mentón y le obligo a que me mire a los ojos, Estoy decidida a salvarlo-. Estoy bien. Estoy aquí, contigo. Todo irá bien a partir de ahora –según le voy hablando, las lágrimas que antes he limpiado de mis ojos vuelven a escocer. Intento no tartamudear-. E-estás herido, y yo… tengo que sacarte de aquí, ¿vale? –Empiezo a romperme y noto que me hundo. Entonces decido gritar más-. ¡Te voy a salvar! ¡Vas a dejar ese estúpido trabajo de mercader y trabajarás en la aldea! ¡Y ningún dragón me lo va a impedir! ¿Está claro?

—¿C-cómo sabes…?

Un tercer suspiro inunda el pasillo y me obliga a despegar la vista de mi padre hacia otro lado. Comienzo a temblar rápidamente. Noto cómo mi padre me sujeta la mano y se acerca más a la celda para mirar mejor.

El corazón y todos mis demás sentidos vuelven a detenerse cuando me doy cuenta de quién es el que ha hablado.

Un pequeño gato de color azul se encuentra de pie justo a mi lado, mirándome fijamente con sus enormes ojos. También está temblando, como yo.

—¿Cómo sabes… lo de Natsu?

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Aún no me he acostumbrado a escribir en primera persona... Si encontráis que no le veis el sentido a alguna cosa, me lo decís para que lo arregle. Bueno, espero que lo entendáis todo, así mucho mejor xD**

**Ha sido un poco difícil, la verdad... No sé si he podido plasmar correctamente cómo se siente Lucy. Espero que sí.**

**Mavis ya se ha ido (por ahora), Fairy Tail es una aldea en vez de un gremio, y ha salido un gato azul al final (OMG ¿quién será? xD). Oh, por cierto, por si alguien no lo sabía, lo repito, este fic SÍ está basado en _La Bella y la Bestia_, pero no os esperéis que sea todo igual al cuento. Mis ideas también formarán parte de la trama, jujuju *o***

**¿Os está gustando? *silencio absoluto* Ehm... Bueno, si os ha gustado este capítulo, ¿me dejaríais un review? Me haríais muy feliz y os amaría eternamente *w***


	3. El gato, el toro y la sirvienta

**OMG ;W; ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews! *O* No me esperaba recibir tantos de golpe, ¡muchas, muchas gracias! Me habéis hecho muy feliz, enserio ;_;**

**Bueno, pues aquí vamos con el tercer capítulo. Me ha costado un poquito escribirlo, la verdad u.u pero ahora sabremos ya que pasa con Lucy tras encontrarse con nuestro pequeño gatito azul :3**

**¡A leer!**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. La Bella y la Bestia tampoco es mía, ni versión de Disney ni la de nadie. He dicho.**

* * *

_"**C**uriosa, atravesó la madriguera mientras perseguía al Conejo Blanco."_

**.03.**

**—E_l gato, el toro y la sirvienta_—**

* * *

**C**uando era pequeña y aún vivía en la mansión Heartfilia, a los cinco años me regalaron mi primera mascota, un pequeño perro de pelaje blanco y de una raza no muy conocida al que llamé Plue. Mi padre fue el que me lo dio, justo después de la muerte de mamá.

Él fue mi mejor amigo hasta que, dos años después de su llegada, un carromato lo atropelló cruelmente, dándose a la fuga antes de que pudiéramos ver quién era el maldito culpable. Aquello me dolió tanto que después me negué rotundamente a tener más mascotas.

El caballo negro que acompaña siempre a mi padre no es mío, sino suyo. Él es el que se encarga siempre de darle su comida y de asearlo, aunque a veces, cuando mi padre se enferma o se pasa un día entero en la taberna, soy yo la que lo tiene que cuidar.

El animal estaba incluso antes de que yo naciera, y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuántos años tendrá. Papá se lo trajo con nosotros cuando perdimos toda nuestra fortuna. Teníamos muchos más caballos, por supuesto, pero se los llevaron y nos quedamos tan solo con el que tenemos ahora. Mi padre no lo reconocería jamás, pero es como si fuera uno más de la familia, y yo al menos no me imagino una vida sin él. Le tenemos mucho cariño, y eso que nunca se nos ha ocurrido un nombre apropiado que ponerle (hemos probado con miles, pero nunca conseguimos acostumbrarnos a ninguno).

Me gustan todos los animales en general. Son especiales, distintos a los humanos y sin llegar a ser como los seres mágicos de los libros que leo. Hay de todo tipo de animales; con pelos, con plumas, unos que se arrastran por el suelo, otros que viven en las profundidades del mar, otros subidos a los árboles…

Y hay otros que hablan.

Como por ejemplo, el gato azul que tengo justo a mi lado izquierdo, mirándome con unos enormes ojos brillosos y temblando de arriba abajo, mientras repite sin parar la misma frase una y otra vez.

—¿C-cómo lo…?

Oh… ¡Oh! A ver, Lucy, tranquilízate, respira hondo, límpiate las lágrimas, pellízcate el brazo, ¡y despierta!

Un gato azul no me está hablando. No, eso es imposible, ¿pero cómo van a saber los gatos a hablar? A lo mejor pueden aprender algún truquito, como los perros, pero ni de broma saben hablar.

Noto cómo la mano de mi padre tiembla ligeramente sobre la mía y oigo su rápida respiración. No sé si estará tan impresionado como yo o si ya habrá visto al gato azul antes, pero no parece estar mirándolo a él, sino a mí.

Me agarra del brazo y lo aprieta, como si con ése simple acto me estuviera diciendo que esto no es un sueño. Esto es tan real como que una niña ha podido desaparecer mágicamente en apenas unos segundos, y tan real como que los dragones sí existen.

Tan real como que me he vuelto completamente loca.

—¡C-contesta, vamos! –Grita de repente nuestro pequeño amigo peludo mientras intenta evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus enormes ojos.

Oh, no tenía ni idea de que los gatos pudieran llorar también.

—Lucy… ¡Lucy, rápido, márchate…!

El grito repentino de mi padre consigue despertarme del trance en el que había entrado desde la aparición del felino. Pestañeo varias veces y me limpio las lágrimas secas con mi mano libre.

—¡Lucy… por favor!

Noto cómo poco a poco la voz de mi padre se va apagando y dejo de escucharlo. Él sigue gritando, pero yo no lo oigo.

—Un… un gato que… habla -suelto en un suspiro, volviendo a entrar en el trance de antes. Veo de reojo cómo mi padre intenta sujetar mi cara entre sus manos, pero por acto reflejo me inclino a un lado, alejándome de él.

—¡Q-qué hacéis! ¡Ey, como no me digáis quiénes sois, me voy a enfadar! –Grita de repente el gatito, poniéndose en una graciosa posición que parece como si estuviera a punto de entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ah, sí, se me olvidaba decir que, aparte de que sabe hablar, se sostiene perfectamente sobre sus patas traseras y utiliza las garras como si de manos humanas se trataran. Lo más normal del mundo, por supuesto.

Hago caso omiso a la amenaza del gato y me inclino un poco más hacia él, intentando verlo aún más cerca para ver si no es una visión producida por mi trastornada mente. No, parece que no lo es. Siento cómo mis labios se curvan en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Noto también cómo me empieza a temblar la barbilla y saco el brazo que estaba siendo sostenido por mi padre de la celda. El gato da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, asustado.

Papá aún sigue gritándome, pero yo ya he dejado de escucharlo hace rato.

—Esto es… increíble –digo al cabo de un minuto en voz baja y con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Veo al gato ladear la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me mira fijamente.

—¿Eh? –Balbucea el pequeño ante mi bajo susurro. Noto la sangre que me sube a la cabeza…

Y exploto del todo.

—Es… ¡Esto es increíble!

Esa sería la palabra adecuada para describir este momento. Yo, una obsesionada de todo lo fantástico, hablando con un gato, ¡y lo mejor de todo es que creo que no estoy soñando!

—¿Q-qué…? –Dice el pequeño felino dando unos cortos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mí. Me levanto del suelo y entonces lo escucho gritar de una manera que hace que se me salten las lágrimas. Parece un niño asustado, ¡pero no, es un gato!-. ¡Qué haces! ¡Quieta, n-no des ni un paso más, te lo advierto!

No tengo ni idea qué pensará mi padre de todo esto, pero yo me siento como si hubiera vuelto a la edad de cinco años.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Ay, madre mía, esto es genial! –Comienzo a gritar como una histérica mientras junto las manos y doy pequeños saltitos de alegría-. ¡Un gato! ¡Un gato que habla!

—¡Ah! ¡Atrás, te he dicho!

Doy unos cortos pasos hacia delante, esperando a ver la reacción del animal. Mi padre me llama en la lejanía, pero yo lo sigo ignorando. No tengo ni idea qué es lo que estará diciendo, aunque parece muy nervioso.

El gato se asusta y vuelve a retroceder, pero yo no me rindo y me acerco aún más. Quiero sostenerlo entre mis manos y ver si no es de mentira.

—¡No te muevas! ¡Quieta!

—Oh, vamos, ¡ven aquí! Gatito lindo –comienzo a decir con una voz que a mis oídos suena un tanto extraña, aunque no le doy importancia.

Los dos nos estamos alejando de la celda de mi padre, pero yo no me doy cuenta.

No todos los días se tiene una oportunidad de ver un gato azul parlante.

—¡Para, humana! –Dice retrocediendo a cada paso que doy. Me ha hecho tanta gracia lo que acaba de decir que no puedo evitar reírme.

—¡Oh, pero qué tierno, me ha llamado humana! –Suelto mientras sigo persiguiéndolo.

No puedo describir cómo me siento en estos momentos. Es como si estuviera volando. Estoy tan extrañamente feliz… y todo por algo que a cualquier ser humano normal y corriente asustaría. Supongo, aunque un gato tan pequeño como él no es que dé mucho miedo. Pero eso no es lo que importa, ¡lo realmente importante es que habla y encima puede hasta tenerse en pie, como las personas!

—¡C-claro que te llamo humana! Porque es lo que eres, ¿no?

¿Me lo está preguntando?

Siento cómo mi corazón da un vuelco dentro de mí. Éste gato está hablando como si hubiera otra posibilidad de que no fuera humana… ¿Acaso podría yo ser un hada u otro tipo de ser fantástico?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, pequeñín? ¿Tengo pinta de ser una humana? –Pregunto sin pensármelo dos veces mientras me río, quiero seguirle el juego y ver cómo acaba todo este asunto.

—P-pues no sé… Supongo que sí. No tienes pinta de ser un fantasma…

¿Fantasma? Vaya, qué decepción.

Noto como mi sonrisa desaparece de repente. Los fantasmas son los únicos seres sobrenaturales que no me llaman la atención.

—¿Cómo? Por favor, mírame bien, ¿te parezco una muerta o algo así? –Contesto mientras coloco mis manos en mis caderas, encarándome hacia el felino. Él en vez de responderme se asusta aún más, retrocediendo.

Parece que se ha percatado de que me he detenido, porque de repente se da la vuelta y comienza a correr mientras va gritando y llorando como un niño pequeño.

De nuevo no puedo evitar sonreír como una tonta, ¡es adorable!

—¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Sí solo quiero jugar contigo, no te asustes!

Sigo oyendo a mi padre gritar mi nombre, y parece tan lejano que no sé cuánto podré haberme alejado de su celda. Pero no le presto atención a eso.

No, al contrario, me alejo aun más. Comienzo a correr en dirección a donde ha ido el gato, con la esperanza de encontrarme con más cosas increíbles.

* * *

Subo las empinadas escaleras que bajé antes para llegar hasta los calabozos y llego al pasillo donde está la misteriosa puerta grande. Respiro entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento, mirando hacia todos lados buscando al animal.

He perdido completamente el control de mis actos. No puedo parar, siento que mi único deber ahora mismo es encontrar a ese gato. Esto es tan irreal… Simplemente me encanta.

—¡Holaaaa! ¿Dónde estás, gatito? –Pregunto a la nada mientras inspecciono el enorme pasillo.

Ya no está tan oscuro como antes cuando he llegado al castillo, así que supongo que es porque pronto amanecerá del todo. De los grandes ventanales cubiertos por preciosas cristaleras se reflejan pequeños destellos provenientes del tímido Sol que cada vez va despertándose más y más, iluminando de tal forma el pasillo que pareciera como si se estuviera riendo de las antorchas que aún hay encendidas, colgadas de forma inclinada en las paredes.

No veo al felino por ningún lado, así que decido moverme de donde estoy y de paso inspeccionar un poco más el palacio.

Me acerco a la gran puerta y la miro detenidamente, asombrada de lo grande que es. No es tan impresionante como la otra que hay justo en la entrada del castillo, pero las dos son parecidas en cuanto a tamaño se refiere. Bajo la mirada y veo que está un poco entreabierta. No es una prueba concluyente, pero es la única pista que tengo del posible lugar al que ha ido el animal.

Antes de entrar decido asomar un poco la cabeza para ver si hay alguien al otro lado del pasillo. Está un poco más oscuro, pero se ve perfectamente que no hay nadie.

De repente me llega un extraño olor que no puedo reconocer, pero huele tan mal que tengo que sostenerme un poco sobre el marco de la puerta para no caer al suelo.

—Ugh, qué asco… –Digo en voz baja mientras arrugo la nariz, incómoda. No consigo ubicar de dónde viene semejante peste, pero recuerdo que cuando iba persiguiendo al gato por las escaleras y que nada más llegar hasta aquí, no olía así.

La única explicación que veo posible es que algo, o alguien más aparte de mí, haya aparecido en el pasillo justo donde yo me encuentro. Aunque no estoy segura de qué o quién podría oler así de mal, la verdad. Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, pero… a cada segundo que pasa es como si apestara más.

—Ag, enserio, ¿de dónde viene esta asquerosa peste?

—¿Peste? Muu, ¡eso es una grosería!

Oh…, Dios mío.

¿Acabo de oír algo? Y… estoy segura que no he sido yo.

No, no es posible… Tampoco sonaba al gato azul de antes… Suena como si… Suena a otra cosa, pero no consigo averiguar el qué…

Me quedo completamente inmóvil en mi sitio, aun asomada a la puerta y apoyada en el marco, mientras comienzo a temblar y a sudar de una manera que cualquiera que me viera pensaría que me está dando una especie de ataque.

No puede ser que haya alguien más aquí… ¿Y si a lo mejor me lo he imaginado?

—Oye, muu, ¿estás bien?

—¡UAH!

Me acabo de llevar tal susto que creo que me ha dado un ataque al corazón y he muerto. Seguro que ahora sí que parezco un fantasma.

Y si no me he muerto ya, poco me faltará. Sobre todo ahora que creo estar sintiendo una presencia detrás de mí, acercándose poco a poco.

* * *

La verdad es que todo esto no me lo esperaba. Yo tenía la intención de hacer una visita turística al castillo sin sustos ni sobresaltos, pero al parecer no voy a tener tanta suerte. Bueno, como si yo hubiera tenido suerte alguna vez, ja.

Ahora mismo, sí, en estos momentos, en este mismísimo instante, estoy corriendo como una loca por mi vida. La razón que me ha llevado a huir despavorida ha sido la mano que he sentido sobre mi hombro, una enorme mano cubierta por unos guantes negros, que me ha hecho temblar de arriba abajo y ha conseguido que de mis cuerdas vocales saliera tal grito que creo que hasta los aldeanos de mi pueblo lo habrán oído.

No me atrevo a girarme y ver de quién podría ser esa extraña voz y esa manaza, ¡pero la verdad es que no me apetece nada saberlo!

Sigo corriendo sin parar, sin mirar a mí alrededor, sin saber hacia dónde voy o dónde estoy. Mi corazón late tan deprisa que siento como si se me fuera a salir del pecho.

Al final me detengo para recuperar el aliento, justo al lado de una de las tantas armaduras que hay adornando todo el pasillo. Y vaya con la armadura, ¡es enorme! Estoy segura de que ahí dentro podrían caber tres personas como yo. Niego con la cabeza y pienso en la posibilidad de si a lo mejor hay alguien dentro. Lo último que me falta ahora mismo sería encontrarme con una armadura viviente.

Dejo de observarla y me giro para ver si viene alguien detrás de mí. No, creo que no. Ni idea qué habrá sido todo eso, pero me niego a volver para atrás y averiguarlo por mí misma. Ésa voz sonaba tan rara… Era como si… Como un animal, estoy segura…

Sonaba como una vaca. O en este caso…

—Como un toro… -digo mientras parpadeo rápidamente y me paso las manos por los ojos, para ver si lo que estoy viendo son alucinaciones.

Pero no, no lo son. Lo que está apareciendo por entre las sombras del pasillo en estos momentos ni en mis sueños más extraños lo había visto.

Un toro, o eso es lo que parece, está corriendo como un loco justo por donde yo he venido antes huyendo de él.

Sí, creo que es un toro. Pero no, no es uno normal y corriente, no señor. Es como si fuera mitad humano mitad toro. Como un minotauro, supongo…

Es blanco con manchas negras por todas partes y con unos afilados cuernos en la parte de arriba de su frente. También veo el destello de algo que podría ser un pendiente de oro colgando en su nariz. Oh, pero eso no es lo más interesante. Lo mejor de todo es que está corriendo como una persona normal lo haría, con dos piernas en vez de patas, con los pies envueltos en unas botas negras en vez de con las pezuñas que tienen todos los toros normales y corrientes, y encima está tan musculoso como si fuera un profesional de lucha libre. Ah, y también va vestido con nada más que unos simples calzoncillos negros tapándole sus vergüenzas.

Sé perfectamente cómo son los minotauros gracias a mis libros de fantasía, pero puedo asegurar que en la vida había visto o leído tan siquiera algo como lo que viene hacia mí.

Encima va corriendo mientras grita en voz alta un estruendoso "muu" y dice a la vez algo como que me detenga.

Sí, claro, como si lo fuera a hacer.

Doy media vuelta con toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo me puede permitir en estos momentos de pánico absoluto, a punto de que me dé otro ataque cardíaco, mientras salgo corriendo en dirección contraria al monstruo, sin mirar bien hacia dónde voy, aunque ni me importa.

¡Oh, cómo me encantaría estar persiguiendo al gato azul en estos momentos, en vez de ser yo la perseguida por un toro que en realidad ni siquiera es un toro de verdad!

—¡Muu, vuelve, no te vayas, por favor, muuuu! –Oigo gritar detrás, muy cerquita de mí. Acelero y huyo incluso aún más rápida, ¡no puedo dejar que me alcance, maldita sea!

—¡Uah, vete, vete, vete! ¡No te acerques!

Y cómo no, estoy gritando sin parar como una histérica que sabe que su final está muy próximo. Pero en fin, ¿quién no lo haría en mi situación, eh?

* * *

He conseguido perder de vista al estúpido toro de las narices. Estoy exhausta, ¡creo que en mi vida había corrido tanto como hoy!

Aún sigo sin creer del todo lo que he visto. Ahora mismo estoy intentando recuperar el aliento como pueda. Me llevo una mano hacia mi pecho y noto cómo el corazón parece que va a explotar de tan rápido que late.

Estoy asustada, cansada, nerviosa… y, lo peor y más raro de todo, es que me siento ansiosa, curiosa y con más ganas que antes de seguir explorando este enorme lugar. Porque a cada paso que doy, la sensación de que estoy viviendo un sueño es cada vez más realista. Y aunque mi yo cobarde está aterrorizado, la otra yo está increíblemente ilusionada por todo lo que se está encontrando en este extraño palacio, ajeno a todo lo normal.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Acaso es esto una especie de castillo encantado? ¿Puede ser todo esto… real?

No puedo evitar sonreír de forma estúpida. Si no es un sueño, eso quiere decir que hasta podría tener la posibilidad, algo que nadie jamás ha tenido, ¡de ver un auténtico dragón!

Me levanto del suelo todavía con la sonrisa boba en la cara. He tenido que sentarme a descansar después de la carrera que he hecho contra el maldito toro. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo, pero lo he perdido de vista. Y no tengo muchas ganas de saber dónde demonios se habrá metido, si soy sincera.

Su mal olor llega de repente a mi memoria y no puedo evitar estremecerme. Olía tan sumamente mal… Supongo que es porque no estoy acostumbrada al olor de las vacas y los toros, pero, ¿enserio huelen así todos? No lo creo. Aunque lo más seguro es que el único que apeste así sea solo el monstruo ése, y las demás vacas y los otros toros del mundo no tengan nada en común con semejante ser.

Bueno, a ver, tranquilízate, Lucy.

No sé dónde estoy. Me encuentro en otro pasillo, igual de enorme que todos los demás en los que he estado hasta ahora. Veo también unas cuántas puertas a lo largo, pero no son tan grandes como el portón por el que entré siendo perseguida por el toro. Aunque no todas son del mismo tamaño, ya que unas son más grandes que otras y están mejor adornadas, como si dentro de ellas aguardara una estancia verdaderamente importante.

Pienso en mi situación y en lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos, ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Ah, sí, mientras perseguía a ese gato azul.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido…? –Me pregunto a mí misma, pensativa. No tengo ninguna pista de hacia dónde podría haber ido el animal, así que no sé si empezar a husmear en todas las habitaciones o simplemente quedarme donde estoy.

A lo mejor hasta me encuentro con más monstruos como el toro, y la verdad, eso es algo que no me apetece mucho. Un gatito pequeño, aunque hable, no me da miedo, pero un enorme minotauro con calzoncillos es otra cosa distinta.

¿Qué pasaría si aparte de esos dos hay más? A lo mejor no son todos iguales…

De repente se me iluminan los ojos y vuelvo a soñar.

Un castillo encantado… ¡De verdad! Me podría topar con cualquier tipo de ser fantástico… ¿Hadas? ¿Sirenas? ¿Ogros, por ejemplo? Aunque espero que no, y si los hay, por favor, que sean simpáticos.

Jamás pensé que mi decisión de seguir a Mavis hasta aquí pudiera ser lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Y todo gracias a que…

Oh…

Todo a que un dragón tiene a mi padre encerrado y torturado en los calabozos…

—Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

De repente, como un simple destello dentro de mí, me olvido de seguir soñando con monstruos y me centro en lo que realmente importa ahora.

Mi padre.

—Papá…

¿Pero cómo me he podido alejar tanto de él? ¿Acaso soy idiota? ¡Mierda, claro que lo soy! ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Se supone que he venido aquí para salvarlo, ¡no para jugar persiguiendo estúpidos gatos parlantes!

No me lo puedo creer… Me siento tan mal que tengo que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme al suelo.

¿Cómo he podido hacerle algo así a mí padre?

Recuerdo que antes de ir tras el felino, él estaba gritando sin parar de un modo muy nervioso. Solo espero que por el rato que nos hemos separado, no le hayan hecho nada al ver que he ido a rescatarlo, pero… ¿Y si le han hecho algo?

—Oh, no… Papá…

Estoy mareada. La cabeza me da vueltas sin parar, y las lágrimas vuelven a amenazar con salir de mis ojos. Pero decido no llorar en estos momentos y ser valiente y volver otra vez hacia los calabozos, donde está mi padre.

Sí, eso haré. Ya me preocuparé por el gato parlante y por el toro humano cuando lo haya rescatado. Ya pensaré si debería darle importancia a lo de que hay monstruos en este castillo… Por ahora, lo más importante es salvar a mi padre.

Y justo cuando decido volver sobre mis pasos, oigo un ruido proveniente de detrás de una de las tantas puertas que hay en el pasillo. Noto cómo se me vuelve a parar el corazón por no se cuánta vez en lo que llevo de día.

Me quedo totalmente quieta donde estoy, sin pensar en si debería esconderme o mirar a ver qué es ese sonido. Estoy tan nerviosa en estos momentos que no puedo pensar en nada razonable.

Y encima me está empezando a doler muchísimo la cabeza… Hace un minuto estaba perfectamente bien, pero ha sido darme cuenta de que me he olvidado de mi padre y comenzar a sentirme mal. Me recuesto en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en la frente, como si eso fuera a disminuir algo el dolor.

Pero no, no debo seguir aquí. Tengo que ir a por mi padre. Debo ir a por él.

Oigo otro ruido y a continuación un pequeño _clic_, como si algo se hubiera abierto.

Y en efecto, se acaba de abrir una de las puertas. Si antes ya estaba nerviosa, ahora creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme.

Tengo los ojos cerrados, así que no veo si sale algo de la puerta o es que alguien ha entrado por ella. Pero decido abrirlos, mientras dejo escapar un gruñido al notar cómo el dolor de cabeza va aumentando cada vez más.

Y cuando veo lo que ha salido por la puerta, es que no puedo evitar abrir más los ojos y olvidarme del dolor.

—Uh… ¿Uh? –Gimo a duras penas en un bajo susurro. He dejado de temblar de repente, pero creo que cada vez estoy sudando más y más. Algo totalmente antihigiénico y odioso para mí, por cierto.

Lo que tengo delante no es ni el gato azul parlante ni el minotauro con calzoncillos. No, ni siquiera parece un monstruo, sino que…

Es una chica.

—¿Oh? –La escucho decir nada más notar mi presencia, aunque en su rostro no parece sorprendida al verme.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es que aquí viven tanto monstruos como humanos en el castillo, conviviendo en paz y harmonía contra las leyes de la naturaleza?

Una chica con apariencia de lo más normal, con el cabello de color rosa llegándole por encima de los hombros y con unos profundos ojos azules, está vestida con un uniforme de sirvienta.

Parpadeo varias veces para ver si no es una ilusión, algo que por cierto llevo haciendo todo el rato cada vez que me encuentro con algo fuera de lo normal.

Aunque esta chica no parece que sea un monstruo ni nada por el estilo…

Ella sigue sin parecer asombrada por mi presencia. Veo cómo se va acercando más a mí, bajando su mirada, ya que yo aún sigo sentada en el suelo.

No tengo ni idea de si debería decir algo. ¿Puedo fiarme de una sirvienta de lo más corriente, aunque haya aparecido en el lugar más extraño de todos? Es el único ser con pintas normales que me encuentro en este castillo, así que decido dejar mi cobardía a un lado y volver a ser la Lucy valiente que intento aparentar siempre.

Me levanto del suelo y ella retrocede un paso, pero sigue sin parecer asombrada ni nada por el estilo. La verdad es que su cara parece tan inexpresiva, que dudo que sepa cómo aparentar algo. Ni siquiera me la puedo imaginar sonriendo…

—¿Desea algo, completa desconocida?

Espera, espera, ¿qué?

—Oh… ¡Oh! Eh, esto… ¿B-buenos días? –Pregunto mientras sonrío con nerviosismo, recordando de repente que ya ha amanecido por completo. Qué buena forma de comenzar una conversación tengo, sí señor.

—Buenos días. ¿Desea algo? –Vuelve a repetir con una voz extremadamente calmada, tanto que parece como si se fuera a dormir en cualquier momento.

—B-bueno… Soy… -¿Debería decirle mi nombre?- Me llamo Lucy, y… -¡Ag, demasiado tarde, ya lo he dicho!- Y estoy buscando a mi padre…

Intento ver si atisbo algún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro, pero no, para nada. Se queda callada durante un rato hasta que decide preguntar:

—¿Su padre? Lo siento, aquí no ha venido nadie con pintas de ser un padre –exclama mientras hace una pequeña reverencia. La verdad es que es bastante mona, aunque parezca un robot.

Comienzo a pensar en que tal vez esta chica no tenga ni idea de lo que pasa en este castillo. Recapacito mis opciones: quedarme a recabar información a través de la sirvienta robot, o seguir mi ruta hasta dar con mi padre de nuevo. O a lo mejor la chica pueda ayudarme a encontrar una manera de salvarlo de los calabozos…

—¿Desea algo más? –Pregunta al cabo de un rato de silencio en el que yo he barajado mis posibilidades. Decido dejar la timidez de lado y hablar bien, sin tartamudeos, que ya me están empezando a cansar, la verdad.

—Sí, verá, mi padre… Está apresado en los calabozos de este castillo, y bueno… ¿Usted no sabrá cómo abrir las celdas, por casualidad? O al menos, ¿me puede decir el motivo de por qué mi padre está encerrado? –Oh, pero qué formal puedo ser cuando quiero, enserio.

—¿Los calabozos? Lo lamento, pero yo no estoy autorizada para ese nivel –contesta con otra reverencia, dejándome con la duda de si es que aquí hay un sirviente para cada parte del castillo-. Mi deber aquí, cuando se reciben visitas, es informar al amo. ¿Usted es una visita?

Bueno, vale, creo que se me ha parado el cerebro de repente, porque no puedo asimilar del todo lo que me acaba de soltar.

¿Un amo? ¿En éste castillo? Un momento… ¿Y qué pasa con el dragón? ¿El dragón es el amo? ¿El dragón tiene una humana como sirvienta? ¿Existen los dragones?

Que yo sepa, según los libros antiguos, los dragones no vivían en castillos ni nada por el estilo. Tenían sus propias tierras, e iban emigrando conforme pasaban las estaciones. Y, bueno, según los cuentos de fantasías, los dragones vivían en los castillos, pero no eran los amos. Simplemente estaban ahí para… defender algo, por ejemplo.

La miro fijamente con la boca entreabierta, y decido cerrarla de repente porque si no estoy segura que empezaré a babear como una idiota.

¿Qué se supone que le tengo que contestar ahora? Tal vez debería ir a ver a ese amo del que habla… Y pedir una explicación formal de lo que pasa en este lugar.

—Eh… Sí, ¡claro que sí! –Grito de repente alzando a la vez las manos, para darle efusividad a mis palabras-. Soy una visita, por supuesto. ¿Me podrías llevar hasta el amo del castillo, si eres tan amable?

Ella se queda mirándome sin decir nada, ladeando la cabeza un poco hacia un lado, como si no entendiera bien lo que le acabo de decir.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero el amo no recibe visitas por el día.

¿QUÉ? Ejem, tranquila, Lucy, no te enfades, cálmate.

—¿Cómo que no recibe visitas? –Respondo, medio enfadada medio indignada, mientras coloco mis manos en mis caderas-. ¡Mi padre está encerrado en una celda, y estoy completamente segura de que alguien lo ha torturado! –Grito, encarándome hacia la sirvienta, aunque ella no parece intimidarse por mis actos.

—El amo no desea recibir visitas por el día, lo lamento. Si quiere esperar hasta la noche, entonces podrá verlo.

—¿Cómo que hasta la noche? ¡Estáis locos! –Grito mientras señalo a la pobre muchacha con mi dedo como si la estuviera acusando de algo. Y ella ni se inmuta-. ¡No me mires así! ¡Sé perfectamente que aquí pasa algo muy extraño!

Entonces es cuando pienso en si debería decirle lo del gato y lo del toro. ¿Y si no sabe nada? A lo mejor me toma por una loca psicópata y me encierra a mí también en los calabozos...

Oh, pero, ¿y si soy la única que puede ver a los monstruos? Porque que yo recuerde, mi padre no parecía muy sorprendido al ver al gato, es más, creo que ni lo ha mirado. ¡Oh, vaya!

No, Lucy, tranquila. Debes informar a ésta mujer sobre la verdad. Además, no sé si mi padre habrá visto o no al gato, porque en realidad he ignorado todo lo que hacía o decía. Y hasta me he ido de su lado, corriendo…

La sirvienta sigue sin inmutarse. Está a escasos centímetros de mí, pero no se mueve y la verdad es que ni sé si está respirando.

—Perdone, pero, ¿a qué se refiere? –Pregunta al final. Oh, así que le apetece saber la verdad…

—P-pues… ¡Sé lo que está pasando en este castillo! –Grito enfadada, mirando furiosa a los ojos azules de la chica-. ¡Sé muy bien que algo extraño ocurre aquí! ¡Me he topado con un gato parlante y un minotauro!

Lo he soltado tan rápido que ni sé si lo habrá comprendido. Yo, al menos, no me he entendido nada de lo que he dicho.

—¿Se refiere al señorito Happy y a Taurus? –Contesta como si nada.

¡Así que sabe de lo que estoy hablando! Muy bien, pues así no parecerá que estoy loca.

—Sí, supongo que esos serán, ¿tú también los puedes ver? –Le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto. Para no verlos, tendría que estar ciega, y no lo estoy –responde mientras pestañea lentamente. Como siga hablando así, me va a entrar hasta sueño, y eso que la que grita soy yo.

¿Es que no piensa explicarme nada más? Habla como si lo que le estoy contando fuera lo más normal del mundo, ¡y un gato parlante y un minotauro no son para nada de este mundo!

Espera, un momento… ¿Y si la chica ésta tampoco fuera normal?

No puedo evitar estremecerme solo de pensarlo. La observo fijamente, intentando encontrar algo que no sea humano. Lo único raro que lleva son una especie de cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas, pero eso no es que sea muy extraño, sino solamente algo pintoresco.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Si quiere puedo llamar al señorito Happy. Él siempre está con el amo –me dice con su típico tono de voz y su parsimonia. Yo no sé ni qué decirle. Todo esto me parece tan sumamente extraño y confuso, que si se lo contara a alguien normal y corriente seguro que me encerraría enseguida en un manicomio.

—Oh, b-bueno, vale… -digo después de un rato. Aunque no sé si aceptar su propuesta ha sido la mejor opción que podría escoger.

—Muy bien. Llamaré al señorito Happy para que se reúna con usted aquí mismo. Por favor, espere un momento.

Los acontecimientos a continuación narrados son de un alto valor de surrealismo y lo más seguro es que no sean muy de fiar.

Después de decirme que espere un momento, la veo alejarse de mí y se situa justo en medio del pasillo. Luego la veo inclinándose hacia abajo, agachando la cabeza hasta el suelo, mientras junta sus manos, como si estuviera a punto de tirarse a una piscina.

Y después, como si fuera algo que toda sirvienta normal sabe hacer, empieza a taladrar el suelo con sus propias manos hasta hacer un enorme agujero justo en el medio del pasillo.

Ni que decir que casi se me paró el corazón después de ver ésto.

* * *

Estoy congelada en mi sitio, sin mover apenas alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Me he quedado tan... ¿sorprendida?, al ver lo que acabo de ver, que… Bueno, otra vez estoy barajando la posibilidad de que todo esto sea un sueño.

Porque no puede ser que una chica, de más o menos mi estatura y mi peso, haya conseguido hacer un gigantesco hoyo bajo el suelo del pasillo con sus propias manos.

¿Estoy loca? Sí, lo estoy.

Y como es normal en lo que llevo de día, hago cosas de locos. Como por ejemplo, quedarme donde estoy mientras espero a ese gato, obedeciendo a las palabras de la sirvienta.

¿Si me quedo aquí será cierto que vendrá ese supuesto Happy? Ni idea, pero como no sé ni en qué parte del castillo estoy, no me queda otra opción más que la de esperarlo aquí. Además, así podría tener la posibilidad de abrazar por fin a ese lindo gatito.

Mis pensamientos viajan otra vez hasta recordar a mi padre. No me puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo… Pero sí, lo estoy haciendo. Es que no se me ocurre otra forma de poder salvarlo… Y, a lo mejor, el gato me puede ayudar.

Recuerdo las palabras que dijo el animal nada más vernos a mí y a mi padre. Estoy segura de que nombró a alguien…

A un tal Natsu, me parece.

¿Y si ese Natsu fuera el amo del castillo? Porque, que yo recuerde, según Mavis el dragón se llamaba Salamander, no Natsu.

Así que ésa es la razón de porqué lo estoy esperando, aquí sentada, embobada delante del gigantesco agujero que ha hecho la sirvienta.

—Me pregunto si de verdad vendrá ese gato… -me digo a mí misma en voz baja. A veces tengo la costumbre de pensar en voz alta, no sé por qué.

Y parece que voy a tener que dejar de hacerlo, porque creo que me han oído.

Un extraño sonido proveniente de más al fondo del pasillo me saca de mis pensamientos. Me levanto, por acto reflejo, del suelo, atenta por si me encuentro de nuevo con otra cosa rara.

De repente voy notando cómo un extraño olor se va adueñando del pasillo, pero eso no es lo que más me llama la atención, porque también estoy notando como si algo realmente enorme estuviera viniendo hacia donde yo estoy. Y no son imaginaciones mías, porque el suelo está temblando y yo me estoy tambaleando.

Potentes pisadas, de algo que seguramente será gigantesco, se van aproximando cada vez más, hasta que de repente se detienen, dejándome atontada mientras recapacito lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Pero no me da tiempo a analizar toda la información, porque el olor de antes no ha hecho más que aumentar y se ha convertido en un aliento abrasador que no hace más que golpearme y dejarme todavía más embobada.

Consigo moverme de donde estoy y avanzo poco a poco por el enorme pasillo, curiosa de saber el motivo de esas pisadas y del caluroso aliento.

Aunque, para qué me voy a engañar, lo cierto es que me lo imagino. Pero no sé si creerlo o no, la verdad... Por eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Continúo caminando con pasos cortos. Oigo como si algo muy grande se estuviera deslizando por el suelo, mientras que el profundo aliento cada vez es más notorio y me produce hasta náuseas.

Parece que estoy llegando a una especie de enorme salón, por lo que aligero mi andar, ansiosa.

Pero incluso antes de cruzar el umbral, me puedo dar cuenta de lo que hay. Es tan inmenso que sería imposible no fijarse en él desde lejos.

Me detengo, temblorosa, mientras miro hacia arriba. Lo que tengo justo enfrente es algo que jamás en mi vida pensé que llegaría a ver.

—¡Lo ves! Te dije que vendría, ¡te lo dije!

El gato azul llamado Happy también está en el salón, pero ahora ya no me parece tan encantador al ver cómo unas extrañas alas parecidas a las de los ángeles le salen por detrás de la espalda. Está volando.

Y ni siquiera es eso lo que más me llama la atención.

—¡Ja! Te advertí que lo ibas a pagar bien caro si me perseguías, ¡y no me hiciste caso!

Retrocedo inconscientemente hasta chocar contra la pared, y bajo poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Mis ojos están clavados en los enormes y fuertes dientes que parece como si pudieran destruirlo todo. En la piel llena de escamas con tonalidades entre rojo y marrón. En las enormes garras capaces de arrasar cualquier cosa que se ponga en su camino. En la alargada cola que no hace más que moverse de un lado a otro deslizándose por el suelo. Y por último me fijo en esos enormes y afilados ojos que han conseguido paralizarme por completo.

Noto cómo me comienza a temblar la mandíbula y las lágrimas vuelven a amenazar con salir.

—Salamander...

Estoy justo en presencia del gran dragón de fuego, el amo del castillo.

Y entonces, recuerdo a mi pequeño perro Plue y los dos felices años que llegamos a pasar juntos, cuando yo era una niña.

* * *

**No estoy muy segura qué pensar sobre este capítulo, aunque al final me ha gustado el resultado x3 Eso sí, me ha quedado más largo de lo que tenía planeado, pero bueh.**

**¡Salamander entra en acción! Ya comienza poco a poco la verdadera trama de la historia y el misterio del dragón. Prefiero no desvelar nada con mis notas de autora, porque ya se verá todo poco a poco.**

**Y como os habréis dado cuenta para los que hayan visto la peli de Disney, que he sustituido a los sirvientes por los espíritus estelares de Lucy xD Todo tiene un porqué y está conectado, tanto los sirvientes, el dragón y la misteriosa aldea de Fairy Tail.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el cap. Siento decir que no tengo ni idea para cuándo podré subir la actualización, ya que voy a estar una semana fuera (aunque intentaré llevarme el portátil). Pero no es solo por eso, es que septiembre se va acercando peligrosamente y yo tengo mucho que estudiar para los exámenes de recuperación, así que no sé para cuándo será el cap 4 (aunque lo más seguro es que me escaquee y lo suba antes de septiembre xD).**

**¡En fin, pues eso es todo! Si os ha gustado el cap, ¿me dejaríais un review? Sé que lo digo siempre, pero de verdad que os amaría eternamente si me dejáis uno *O***


	4. El Dragón

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. La Bella y la Bestia tampoco es mía, tristemente. Ojalá algo fuera mío.**

* * *

_"**S**e aprovechó de su hospitalidad y, avaricioso, tocó la espina y murió"_

**.04.**

**—E_l Dragón_—**

* * *

—**C**reo que ya es la cuarta vez que pasamos por aquí, ¿no? —preguntó el viejo Jude al aire mientras intentaba, subido en la parte delantera del carromato y tirando de las riendas, guiar a su viejo caballo negro a través de la espesa niebla. Esperó por una respuesta, pero entonces recordó que los caballos no sabían hablar. Al menos, no el suyo.

Maldijo entre dientes a la vez que movía frenéticamente sus dos brazos. Estaba enfadado, cansado y desesperado.

—¡Estúpida niebla! Si al menos pudiera ver algo, esto no habría ocurrido, ¡maldita sea!

Era jueves y habían pasado tres días desde que dejó su aldea para dirigirse a la ciudad a por unas mercancías. Solo tres días que para él fueron una eternidad.

Estaba perdido. Él y su caballo. Solos en mitad del bosque, cubiertos por una niebla que hacía de manto para los grandes árboles que llegaban hasta el cielo y para la hierba que nacía en el suelo.

Llevaba en su carromato la comida y la bebida suficiente para sobrevivir una semana entera, pero su intención no era estar siete días seguidos perdido en el bosque.

Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Jamás, en todos los años que viajaba a la ciudad por su trabajo, se había perdido. Conocía el camino de memoria, se sabía qué bifurcaciones y cuántos cruces debía pasar, las carreteras y las posadas en las que solía estar, incluso reconocía la mayoría de árboles cada vez que cruzaba el bosque. Pero nunca, jamás en todos esos años de trabajo, se había encontrado con una niebla que parecía ser producto de una maldición. Una maldición que había retrasado su trabajo y conseguido que se perdiera en lo más profundo del bosque. Él y su caballo.

—Definitivamente, ya hemos pasado por aquí, al menos cuatro o cinco veces —exclamó de nuevo el viejo Jude, observando un enorme pedrusco cubierto por moho verde. Pasó una mano por su bigote rubio y canoso, pensativo. El caballo sin nombre hizo un sonido como de aprobación a las palabras del hombre, a lo que Jude soltó una pequeña risa, para acto seguido comenzar a maldecir de nuevo, esta vez en voz alta, con la esperanza de que alguien lo oyera y acudiera a socorrerlo.

Pensó en Lucy. Él sabía muy bien que, cada vez que salía a por mercancías, su hija se quedaba sola en la aldea, preocupada y triste por culpa de él. Más de una vez había estado tentado de asegurarle que dejaría el trabajo de mercader, pero su vida había sido siempre así, su familia había trabajado siempre en ese oficio, y él mismo se había jurado que nunca dejaría el trabajo, ya fuera siendo un hombre rico o pobre. Y él sabía que Lucy odiaba eso. La ciudad estaba muy lejos de la aldea, y cada día había más peligros en el camino. Una prueba de ello era la maldita niebla que lo atormentaba en esos instantes.

Volvió a pensar en Lucy. Ella nunca jamás abandonó sus pensamientos en cualquier otro viaje que hizo en el pasado, pero en esos momentos tan desesperados por encontrar el camino correcto a la ciudad, su hija era la mayor preocupación que sentía. Temía que algo malo le ocurriera a él, y por eso mismo, sabía el daño que podría hacerle a Lucy. No quería perderla, era lo único que le quedaba.

Era su hija, su mayor y más preciado tesoro. Por mucho que él asegurase a todo el mundo que lo más importante para él era el dinero, todos los aldeanos, incluyéndolo a él mismo, a Lucy, y hasta al caballo negro, sabían que era mentira. Lo más importante para él era su hija.

Y en esos momentos, se odió a sí mismo por haber salido de la aldea hacía tres días y perderse en el bosque. Todo por una maldita niebla.

Todo por culpa de su maldita cabezonería.

—Lucy…

* * *

Estoy soñando.

Debo estar soñando.

No hay otra explicación para lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos. No la hay.

Por eso, debo estar soñando.

—¡Mira, es ella! ¡Te dije que vendría!

Oigo a lo lejos las agudas y finas palabras de un ser que, si bien también me sorprende, no es lo que más me llama la atención en estos instantes.

No, no es a él al que estoy mirando fijamente. A él solo lo consigo ver cuando pasa por delante de la enorme y temible bestia que tengo delante de mí, y es entonces cuando consigo vislumbrar esas alas blancas parecidas a las de las aves de la paz.

Pero yo no aparto la mirada de la bestia. No puedo apartarla.

Porque estoy justo enfrente del dragón de fuego. Justo delante de Salamander.

—D-dragón…

Las palabras no me salen. Me veo incapaz de decir algo con coherencia y sentido en este momento, la verdad. Simplemente no puedo. Me tiembla la mandíbula, los brazos, las manos, las piernas. Tengo los pies inmóviles y aún estoy sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Las lágrimas siguen intentando salir de mis ojos, pero creo que están petrificadas, igual que mi cuerpo y mi cerebro.

El dragón no se ha movido desde que me vio. Porque sé que me está mirando. Lo sé muy bien. Sus grandes y oscuros ojos de reptil no hacen más que observarme fijamente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? ¡Antes ha intentado secuestrarme, pero no lo ha conseguido!

El gato cuyo nombre es Happy, o eso creo por lo que me ha dicho la sirvienta de antes, parece estar hablando sin parar, una y otra vez, diciendo todo el rato palabras que parecen ser siempre las mismas. No sé lo que dice a veces, porque no le presto atención. Solo me llegan frases huecas y sin sentido, entremezcladas con el oliente y caluroso aliento de la bestia.

Yo ya me he dado cuenta que no puedo hablar desde hace rato.

—_Quién eres y qué haces aquí_.

* * *

Un cansado y desesperado Jude Heartfilia miraba asombrado cómo el enorme castillo con numerosas ventanas, puertas gigantescas y feroces gárgolas, se alzaba ante él.

Era de noche. La niebla envolvía en sus brazos los alrededores del palacio, ocultándolo todo ante los ojos humanos del viejo Jude. Su caballo negro observaba tembloroso el gran puente que estaban cruzando en esos momentos, bien atento a cualquier cosa sospechosa. Si bien Jude estaba muy orgulloso de decir que su caballo era el mejor de todos, el único detalle que hacía que eso no fuera del todo cierto era que el animal siempre había sido muy asustadizo y cobarde. Igual que su dueño.

Terminaron de cruzar el puente y Jude observó maravillado el precioso jardín de flores que adornaba la entrada al castillo, con una gigantesca fuente de agua justo en el medio.

Jude recordaba perfectamente que los castillos solían tener siempre la misma estructura. El interior también era parecido en casi todos, y él lo sabía muy bien por todas las fiestas a las que había sido invitado cuando era un hombre importante en la sociedad, hacía años.

—Vaya, vaya… No tenía ni idea de que por aquí hubiera un palacio como éste –susurró el hombre levantando la cabeza e intentando grabar a la perfección en su memoria todos los detalles del castillo, desde los adornos de la puerta, hasta el diseño de las cortinas que se podían vislumbrar a través de los grandes ventanales.

Caminó por el jardín contando todas las variedades de plantas y flores que adornaban el exterior del castillo. Se quedó observando fijamente un precioso rosal con rosas rojas, incapaz de despegar su mirada del gran arbusto con espinas.

De repente, recordó que a Lucy le encantaban las rosas. Eran sus favoritas entre todas las flores.

Sonrío inconscientemente, imaginándose la cara iluminada de su hija al recibir la flor. Alargó su mano con ese pensamiento en su mente, pero antes de cortar la rosa, se detuvo al oír un sonido proveniente de alguien que se encontraba justo detrás de él.

—¿Desea algo, amable caballero?

* * *

Salamander ha hablado. Ahora mismo.

Y yo estoy cada vez más asustada…

—No te va a contestar. ¡Mírala! ¡Si está a punto de ponerse a llorar!

En una situación normal y con una yo estable, haría rato ya que ese gato estaría muerto. Porque no lo estoy mirando, pero sí escucho las tonterías que suelta de vez en cuando, y la verdad es que no me hacen ni pizca de gracia.

Aunque en estos momentos no me haría gracia ni el mejor chiste del mundo. Aunque puede que a lo mejor empiece a reírme de repente, pero será mientras lloro por el terror que siento ahora mismo.

Salamander sigue sin despegar sus ojos de mí, y yo noto cómo las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, incapaz de quedar retenidas por más tiempo.

No comprendo porqué estoy llorando. Siempre he soñado con estar en una situación así, desde que leí mi primer libro sobre dragones. Es como un sueño, es una fantasía.

Pero tengo miedo…

—_Quién eres_ —repite la bestia, hablando de manera que no parezca una pregunta, sino una orden. Su fuerte respiración llena completamente todos mis sentidos, atontándome un poco más de lo que ya de por sí estoy. El olor a humo es notable en el salón, y lo es aún más cada vez habla. Momento en el cual yo puedo ver a la perfección todos los puntiagudos y fuertes dientes capaces de devorar a cualquier ser, por muy grande y duro que sea.

Aunque si se trata de una humana como yo, seguro que no le costaría mucho esfuerzo devorar a su presa fácilmente.

—¡Te ha hecho una pregunta! ¡Contéstale! –otra vez ése gato. Ése estúpido gato parlante azul.

—_Happy, cállate._

Abro los ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que acabo de oír. Bueno, no es que sea muy sorprendente, pero oír cómo Salamander manda a callar a su maldito gato ha conseguido que el miedo se esfumase un poco y ha logrado que mi cerebro y mi voz vuelvan.

Más o menos, claro.

—E-eres… un d-dragón… —digo en voz baja pero intentando como puedo que la bestia me oiga. Y es que él es tan grande, y yo soy tan pequeña… que no sé si me habrá escuchado.

Pero sí, me ha oído bien. Deja de atender a su gato, el cuál le estaba diciendo algo desde que la bestia lo mandó callar (aunque no sé el qué porque no lo he escuchado), y me mira atentamente. Un brillo dorado aparece en sus ojos, y yo intento levantarme como puedo del suelo.

Y es entonces, cuando me incorporo, que puedo verlo a la perfección. Antes no me había fijado, pero ahora puedo observar a la perfección, justo en la espalda de la bestia, dos enormes alas.

Ésas alas de las que tanto se habla en los libros sobre dragones, unas alas capaces de otorgar un rápido vuelo a la bestia y las cuáles las usa para atacar. Son justamente como vienen dibujadas en mis libros. No tienen plumas, son unas alas duras y robustas, con tonos rojos en su parte de arriba, y un tono amarillo claro por la parte de abajo.

Aunque, claro, qué voy a entender yo sobre las alas de los dragones… Sólo sé que son enormes, y que no comprendo cómo se me han podido pasar por alto antes. Es un detalle muy importante que la bestia que te está hablando justo ahora pueda volar en cualquier momento que lo desee, derribando todo a su paso, incluyéndome.

—E-eres… ¿Salamander…? —pregunto, temerosa. Aunque la respuesta es más que obvia. De nuevo, me siento estúpida.

Intento hablar animada y con calma. No puedo poner nervioso al dragón, eso no me beneficiaría en nada. Y tengo que mantenerlo feliz también, al menos hasta que pueda preguntarle por mi padre y el porqué de su existencia. Porque es más que obvio, o al menos se supone que debe serlo, que los dragones no deberían de existir.

—_¡Te he preguntado quién eres!_ —grita, provocando que su aliento consiga mover mis cabellos y ponerme la piel de gallina.

El grito me ha asustado tanto que vuelvo a estar sentada en el suelo, llorando una vez más. No es que esté llorando desesperadamente, no, son esas lágrimas incapaces de guardar que salen poco a poco, surcando mis mejillas y mojando mi vestido.

No me he dado cuenta, pero creo que he gritado ante el susto que me he llevado. El gato hace rato que no dice nada. Solo está a un lado del dragón, mirándome fijamente con sus enormes y felinos ojos negros.

—Ah, y-yo…

Y es entonces cuando, sin pensarlo, sin poder evitarlo antes, en un momento nada más, me levanto rápidamente y comienzo a correr, asustada, para llegar y cruzar la puerta del salón y correr hasta el pasillo por el cuál venía antes, mientras era guiada por el olor del dragón.

Y corro, corro todo lo que mis piernas adoloridas me permitan, lo que mi cuerpo aguante y mi corazón pueda soportar. Corro por mi vida al oír cómo un profundo y fuerte rugido proveniente de la bestia, me empieza a perseguir por todo el pasillo.

* * *

—Aquí tiene la cena, caballero.

Jude Heartfilia no podía simplemente creer en toda la suerte que podía llegar a tener en un momento de desesperación como el que había sufrido al darse cuenta de que estaba perdido en el bosque, antes.

—¡Gracias, hombre, muchas gracias! —dijo el viejo Jude con una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su rostro. El sirviente, un joven pelirrojo vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, terminó de colocar unos platos repletos de ricas comidas, mientras que otra chica llenaba los vasos de deliciosas bebidas caras.

—No hay de qué. Aun así, a quien debería darle las gracias es a nuestro amo. Él ha sido quien ordenó que lo tratásemos como nuestro invitado y le diéramos todo esto —exclamó el joven, quitando la jarra de vino tinto de las manos de la chica al ver que casi tiraba el vaso. La muchacha le sonrió con timidez y gratitud al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, para después girarse hacia el nuevo huésped del castillo y hacerle una reverencia, nerviosa.

—Que le aproveche, señor.

—¡Oh! Gracias, preciosa, ¡gracias! —exclamó Jude riendo sin parar. Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Había tenido toda la suerte del mundo de encontrarse donde estaba en ese momento. Cuando estuvo a punto de cortar la rosa, el joven sirviente pelirrojo lo detuvo a tiempo y lo invitó a pasar la noche en el palacio. Al día siguiente, éste mismo joven le prometió que le indicaría el camino hacia la ciudad y otro sirviente lo acompañaría para ayudarlo en lo que necesitase.

Todo aquello era increíble. Le habían ofrecido una habitación que le recordaba casi a la perfección a la que tenía cuando vivía en su mansión, le estaban convidando a un festín de delicias y encima lo ayudarían a llegar hasta la ciudad.

Él no paraba de repetir lo muy agradecido que estaba con toda la ayuda ofrecida. Los dos sirvientes dijeron que era lo que siempre solían hacer cuando alguien se perdía en el bosque por culpa de la niebla, porque era casi siempre la razón de que alguien llegara hasta el castillo. Ellos mismos le explicaron que lo habían construido lo más escondido posible dentro del bosque para que nadie, excepto los que se perdían, pudieran encontrarlo.

—Nuestro amo ordenó que se creara este castillo para evitar el contacto con otras personas. Incluso cuando vienen aquellos que se pierden, nuestro amo no desea ver a nadie —explicó la joven. Llevaba un corto vestido blanco y unas botas también blancas, una vestimenta algo inusual para una sirvienta.

—Oh, ya entiendo, ya. Bueno, no os preocupéis, no necesito hablar con el amo del castillo ni nada de eso. Tan solo aseguraos de darle mi más sincero agradecimiento por todo lo que me ha ayudado. Ah, ¡y también gracias por dar cobijo a mi caballo! —respondió el hombre, riendo sin parar. Los sirvientes tan solo sonrieron ante su comentario.

—Nos alegramos de que esté feliz. Pero tengo que repetirle de nuevo lo que le he dicho antes ya, caballero —exclamó el joven pelirrojo, sacando unas lentes oscuras del bolsillo de su chaqueta y colocándoselas. Jude lo miró sorprendido, intentando recordar cuál era el nombre de aquel objeto. Hacía tiempo que no veía uno, y no entendió qué significado tendría usar algo así en plena noche. Porque aunque las antorchas iluminaran todo el comedor, no era necesario usar ningún tipo de lente para proteger los ojos en esos momentos, pensó él.

—Claro, hombre, no te preocupes… no hace falta que me las recuerdes. Por cierto, eso se llamaba gafas, ¿no? —preguntó el viejo Jude señalando las lentes, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo por parte del joven.

—Aun así, se las volveré a repetir —continuó el muchacho—. Bajo ningún concepto, repito, en cualquier situación en la que se encuentre, no debe tocar nada que no sea suyo de este castillo, ya sea del jardín, del comedor, o de cualquier otra parte de la mansión, ¿me ha entendido?

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso piensas que, encima que me ayudáis, os voy a robar? —preguntó Jude con humor.

El joven sirviente suspiró y, sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta del comedor. Jude observó el lugar por el que se había ido el chico, confuso.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —preguntó Jude a la sirvienta, que aún se encontraba allí. Ella le hizo de nuevo otra reverencia junto con una tímida sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, señor. Por favor, tan solo tenga en cuenta lo que le acaba de decir mi compañero. No toque nada, absolutamente nada, que no sea suyo, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, se lo…

—Que sí, mujer, no te preocupes. Ya os he dicho que no tocaré nada, ¡excepto ésta cena, claro!

Esta vez la risa contagiosa del viejo Jude consiguió hacer reír también a la joven.

—Me alegro de oír eso. Muy bien, pues, que disfrute de su estancia. Ya sabe dónde están sus aposentos, así que mañana nos vemos. Buenas noches.

* * *

—¿A dónde demonios te crees que vas?

Ese estúpido gato ha conseguido alcanzarme al final.

—No intentes huir de nuevo, humana! ¡De nada servirá lo que hagas, eso te lo aseguro!

Me apoyo en la pared mientras maldigo en mi mente a ése gato. Intento recobrar el aliento como puedo, respirando entrecortadamente y limpiándome el sudor de mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

He corrido todo lo que he podido correr, y he conseguido dar esquinazo al dragón. Pero al gato no.

Y lo más seguro, es que enseguida venga la bestia detrás de él, enfadada y molesta conmigo.

Pero yo también estoy enfadada. Mucho.

—¡Porqué me hacéis esto! ¡Porqué a nosotros! ¡PORQUÉ!

No lo soporto más. He explotado.

Estoy en un pasillo, en otro de los tantos del castillo, en un callejón sin salida. Y estoy harta de correr. De huir. Quiero que alguien me explique lo que está ocurriendo, y me he cansado de estar asustada.

Al sentir cómo el miedo va dejando paso al valor, voy notando también cómo el haber estado un día entero sin comer ni beber nada va debilitándome poco a poco. Y es que llevo todo el día así, pero con la estupidez de asombrarme ante todo lo que me encuentro en este castillo, se me ha ido olvidando que tengo que comer algo y beber lo que sea para poder sobrevivir. Vamos, es algo básico para los humanos, pero yo he sido tan idiota hoy, que no solo me he ido olvidando de mi padre. También me he olvidado que ya no puedo moverme más de lo agotada que estoy.

El gato me mira fijamente, haciendo desaparecer sus dos alas y llegando hasta el suelo. Noto cómo le tiembla la barbilla levemente y cómo los ojos se le nublan un poco, aunque no me interesa el motivo del porqué parece estar a punto de llorar.

—Porqué... solo quiero saber porqué... nos hacéis esto...

No tengo ni idea de dónde está mi padre, pero lo necesito en estos momentos más que nunca. Quiero estar con él, en mi aldea, sanos y salvos los dos.

Sin dragones, sin Mavis, sin gatos parlantes, sin minotauros en calzoncillos y sin sirvientas que cavan hoyos gigantes en el suelo.

Quiero despertarme de este sueño. Lo necesito.

—Mi… padre…

Comienzo a cerrar los ojos, y veo a Happy levantando una de sus patitas hacia mí, gritándome algo que no logro llegar a escuchar. Lo siguiente que me recibe, es mi amiga la oscuridad.

* * *

No sabía cómo, pero se había vuelto a perder. Y esta vez no era en el bosque, sino en el castillo que en el que iba a pasar la noche.

Después de una deliciosa cena de la que jamás se olvidaría en su vida, se levantó de la mesa y se puso a buscar su habitación. Y estaba seguro que habrían pasado ya como dos horas desde que empezó a buscarla, sin conseguir resultados.

Estaba seguro que recordaba el camino hasta ella, pero con la excitación de la cena se le olvidó. O eso, o es que cuando aquellos dos sirvientes lo iban guiando por la mansión, él no les prestaba atención de lo maravillado que estaba con todo lo que veía a su paso. Sí, seguro que será eso, pensó él.

Y dos horas era lo que él pensaba, pero lo cierto era que había perdido el rumbo del tiempo a la vez que paseaba por el castillo. Había descubierto cientos de habitaciones escondidas, con tesoros de un valor incalculable, todas y cada una de ellas vacías, sin nadie durmiendo en su interior. Había visto salones, comedores, hasta se había encontrado con la cocina y había visto las escaleras que llevaban hasta los calabozos, también. Había paseado por un enorme jardín trasero, otro distinto al de la entrada del castillo, con una enorme fuente llena de agua y más flores preciosas. También había visitado el lugar en donde dormía su caballo negro, el cuál descansaba plácidamente rodeado de comida de caballo.

Había encontrado de todo, menos su propia habitación.

Por suerte, en su excursión, no había dado con el paradero del amo del castillo o con las habitaciones de los sirvientes. Temía que lo acusasen de robar algo o que se enfadaran con él y le echaran del castillo.

—Creo que es la cuarta vez que paso por aquí —suspiró el viejo Jude. Igual que su hija, tenía la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta—. La cuarta o la quinta, no lo sé. Pero ese cuadro me suena muchísimo. Es más, creo que yo tenía uno igualito en mi casa de campo.

Unos minutos más tarde, cansado de seguir buscando, optó por sentarse en unas escaleras que llevaban hasta una de las grandes torres del castillo. De repente, se dio cuenta que no había mirado en ninguna de esas torres, por lo que, después de un momento de descanso y tras intentar no quedarse dormido en las escaleras, las subió poco a poco.

Eran empinadas y estaban resbalosas, y más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás. Las paredes estaban sucias y mugrosas, y las escaleras, llenas de polvo. Se dio cuenta de que por ahí debían pasar poco para limpiar o para cualquier otra cosa, así que supuso que era porque tal vez sí eran las habitaciones de los invitados y que, como normalmente no solían tener ninguno, por eso estaba la zona más abandonada.

Terminó de subir el último escalón, y miró hacia el frente. Una puerta de un considerable tamaño se erguía ante él. Pensó en si su habitación estaría tras ella, aunque no recordaba haber estado antes en esa zona cuando visitaba el castillo con los sirvientes.

—_Jude…_

Un solo suspiro, proveniente del interior de la habitación, llegó hasta los oídos del hombre. No pensó de quién podría ser la voz, ni le interesó en preocuparse por eso.

Sintió de repente una paz inexplicable dentro de él, y sonrió bobamente, alargando la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta y girándolo poco a poco.

La puerta terminó de abrirse y él entró dentro.

—_Jude…_

La habitación estaba vacía. Tan solo una hermosa rosa blanca, custodiada tras un cristal, iluminaba la sala por completo. Él hombre la observó, hipnotizado por su belleza.

Recordó que las rosas eran las flores preferidas de Lucy.

—_Jude…_

Alargó ambas manos hasta tocar el cristal, y lo levantó. La rosa blanca estaba ahora a su alcance.

Jude pensó que era la rosa más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida. Y fue pensándolo aún más a la vez que alargaba su mano para tocarla.

—Te advertí que no tocases nada. Y menos eso.

La mano de Jude se detuvo cuando notó la presencia de alguien justo detrás suya. Segundos después, un golpe seco en su cuello hizo que poco a poco fuera cerrando los ojos, llegando a ver antes de desmayarse una mirada fría y profunda, llena de odio.

* * *

La imagen de mi padre gritando mi nombre y tirado en el suelo, adolorido, se me clava en la mente y consigue que termine abriendo los ojos, cansada y temerosa de encontrarme con alguna imagen mala.

Es la segunda vez que me desmayo en lo que llevo de día. Ya estoy más que segura que no estoy soñando.

Pero ojalá lo estuviera.

—Papá…

Llevo mi mano hacia mi frente y después la bajo hasta mi cuello, acariciándomelo. Estoy agotada, muy cansada y…

Y hambrienta. Nada más pensar en ello, un delicioso olor llena mis sentidos, haciendo que olvide el lugar en el que estoy y consiguiendo que busque por toda la sala en la que me encuentro, el motivo del olor.

Y la encuentro. En una mesa que está justo en el medio de la sala, hay dos platos, uno con una sopa que tiene una pinta exquisita y el otro es un plato de carne con verduras. También hay pan y agua, mucha agua.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me levanto de donde estoy y corro hacia la mesa, cogiendo el vaso con agua y bebiéndomela al instante. Sin preocuparme por los modales en la mesa, esta vez cojo la jarra de agua y bebo de ella. Después, ataco a la comida, variando entre la sopa y la carne, y devorando a la vez el pan.

—Ah… —suspiro mientras le doy un mordisco a otro trozo de pan.

Creo que se me van a saltar las lágrimas de la alegría. Porque podría haber muerto por culpa de un dragón, pero si él no me devoraba, podría estar muerta de cansancio y desnutrición.

—Tenías hambre, ¿eh?

¿Qué?

Oh… Oh. No, no puede ser.

No, es imposible. Por favor, no puede ser, no…

Dejo de comer de repente y me giro hacia el lugar en donde provenía la voz. El tenedor de mi mano y el trozo de pan de mi boca caen ante la sorpresa que me llevo al darme cuenta de que no estoy sola.

Sentado en una silla, al lado de una ventana, está un chico joven, alto, cruzado de brazos y mirándome fijamente con unos profundos y afilados ojos oscuros. En su rostro, una sonrisa curvada, parece estar burlándose de mí.

Fuera, ya es de noche. He estado dormida durante todo el día.

No sé qué decir, y él nota que me he quedado petrificada al verlo. Lo oigo reír profundamente, dejándome ver unos alargados colmillos blancos que me recuerdan a los de un vampiro, aunque son más pequeños en cuanto a tamaño se refiere.

—Y-yo… —digo con voz nerviosa, sin saber qué decir.

Me he quedado estática y en blanco nada más verlo. Jamás pensé que me encontraría con un chico así, cuando en realidad me esperaba ver al gato. O al dragón.

Él deja de reír, y me mira fijamente. Noto un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda, y me alejo de la mesa con comida.

—Tranquila, come todo lo que quieras. Luego tendremos tiempo suficiente para hablar. Te lo aseguro.

* * *

**Siento mucho, mucho, MUCHO la tardanza. En serio, no era mi intención en absoluto tardar más de un mes en publicar la continuación, pero se me han juntado un montón de cosas y no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada. Este capítulo lo he hecho en una sola tarde, y tenía más o menos la idea, pero lo he hecho bastante rápido y corriendo, y no sé si habrá quedado todo lo bien que yo quería que quedara. Aun así, os aseguro que el próximo será mucho mejor, y pronto tendré Internet en mi piso nuevo, tendré más tiempo para escribir y podré actualizar antes. Os lo aseguro.**

**Tenía en mente escribir sobre lo que le ocurrió al padre de Lucy al llegar al castillo, y por eso está por aquí mezclado con el presente. También, para la pobre Lucy, los problemas no han hecho más que empezar, ains. Esperemos que pueda soportar tanto susto y tanto sobresalto a la vez, y espero no estar pasándome de la raya torturando a los personajes, que no es mi intención, ya lo sabéis xD**

**Tan solo me queda dar las gracias por esos fantásticos y amorosos 14 reviews que me habéis dejado en el cap anterior por los cuáles les mando un super abrazo de oso panda a:** LucyDragneelHeartgilia, Erza JaeggerJacques, Ruko Megpoid, Kanako Mei-chan, Kanade Bellamy, Guest 1 (alguien sin nick xD), Ana Dragneel (¡por supuesto que a ti también te amaré eternamente! *la abraza*), Misa Hatake, Jun-Shang88, Guest 2 (también sin nick xD), sombraescarlata, Chibi Rukia, Belenxaco, y a EmiAnime25.

**Perdón a los que no les he podido responder los reviews, pero os prometo que en cuanto tenga Internet (la semana que viene) los responderé todos, aunque sean de caps anteriores xD**

**También quiero dar las gracias por todos los favs y las alertas, y ya sabéis que un review siempre será más que bienvenido (si lo hacéis, ¡os mandaré un enorme abrazo de oso polar!). ¡Saludos!**


End file.
